Love Gives Life
by Ms Spider
Summary: Barclay finds the love of his life. But can she love him back?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth millions here.

Love Gives Life

Star Date 2491.7 Captain's Log.

     'Recent deep space probes of the Latrol system indicate a cluster of seven class M planets, with no indications of civilization. The Enterprise is being sent to study this unusual system and to survey the planets.'

     Captain Jean-Luc Picard finished his log entries.  He checked the position of the Enterprise.   A few hours and they would be out of known space.  The man smiled and leaned back contented.  Exploring the unknown was a welcome change from playing the middle between the Cardasians or Romulans.  Even dealing with the Klingons was at times, frustrating.  Most of the time, Picard enjoyed the diplomatic side of his position.  But lately it had become unsatisfying.  Too many of them had been assigned his way recently.  With modesty, Picard had to admit to himself, he was good at arbitrating.  Maybe if he wasn't the Federation wouldn't ask him to mediate so often.  Picard's musing was interrupted by the con buzz.

     'Captain, I have a message from Star Fleet Command.'  Worf's deep voice boomed.

     'Relay it Mr. Worf.'  Picard said.

     'A Kadak ship has picked up survivors of a Federation colonial ship, the Hopewell.   The Kadaks request immediate disposition of the people.  The Enterprise is the nearest ship.'   Worf related.

     'Acknowledged and reply the Enterprise will meet the Kadak ship.  Helm, change course to rendezvous with the Hopewell,' Picard sighed.  Then he leaned forward to see what the computer had on the Kadaks.  At least he could learn something new on this trip.

     A diminutive race, no taller than four feet in height, the Kadaks, small features made them seem pixie-like.  The slightly blue hue to their skin is due to the minerals found on their planet.  As a member of the Federation, the Kadak's were obligated to help the colonial transport in trouble.

     Picard looked up the details of the Hopewell.   It was an older vessel, due to be retired in seven months.  Most of the passengers were bound for the new colony on Coply V, in the Maga VII system.  Picard frowned.  What was it doing near the Kadaks?  That system was light years from Hopewell's designated course.   Further reading gave him the answer.  Two months ago, contact was lost from the Hopewell.  It was presumed lost.  No theories explained the disappearance.  Picard glanced through the list of passengers.  A couple of scientists' name stood out, one Star Fleet ensign, fresh from the academy, evidently taking a holiday before being assigned to duty somewhere.  Picard could hardly wait for the reports to come in to find out what had happen.  He called the bridge.

     Mr. Data, how long before we rendezvous with the Hopewell?' He asked.

     'Three hours seven minutes, Captain.'  The android's replied.

     'Increase to warp 7.'   Picard ordered.  He could hear the puzzlement in Data's "Aye Sir."   The second officer obviously wondered why the hurry.  Picard had several reasons, curiosity being not the least of them.

      Soon the Enterprise entered the Kadak's space.  Picard took his center seat on the bridge to wait.

     'The Kadak ship is within sensor range, Sir.'  Data said.

     'Captain, the Kadak ship is hailing us.'  Worf reported.

     'On screen Lt.' Picard stood to greet the Kadaks.  A child like face flashed on the screen.

     'Greetings, Federation kin.  I am Lardinus, First of the ship, Arnkads.'  The woman's voice did not fit the innocence of her features.

     The sultry voice caused a warmth in Picard's face.  But he greeted her without a hint of embarrassment.  'I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise.   Greetings Lardinus.  I want to thank you on behalf of the Federation and Starfleet for rescuing the people from the Hopewell.'

     'No thanks are necessary.  We are Federations too, if only recent.  We welcome the opportunity to be of assistance.'  

Lardinus said soberly.  A sparkle of humor came to her vividly blue eyes.  'It will be even a greater welcome to discharge them into your care.  They eat enough for seven Kadak ships.'  The woman waited to see if Picard got her joke.  She wasn't disappointed.

     He smiled slightly.  'Then we will not delay in transporting them.'

     'Be advised there are some injured.  Most likely those should be first.   We have tended them as we could.'  Lardinus was all business now.

     'Agreed.  Bridge to Medical.  Have you been monitoring communication Dr.?'

     'Yes, I would like to examine them to make sure they can be transported.'  Dr. Crusher asked.

     'Agreed.  Commander Riker will supervise transfer.'  Picard nodded to his first officer.  Riker headed for the turbo lift.  Picard turned back to Lardinus.  'Thank you, Lardinus, for your generosity to these people.'

     'If you are in the need to thank someone, thank the young Ensign on the Hopewell, who led us to find them.  Well met Captain Picard.'  Lardinus smiled then ended transmission.

***************************************************************************

     Eighty-nine people transported from the Kadak ship.  Twenty-seven were in need of immediate medical attention.  Several others with minor scrapes and bruises were told to report to medical after they were settled in their quarters.  Riker took reports of what happened from the others.   A single name kept popping up, Kyree, the Starfleet Ensign.   After a several had mentioned her name, he looked around for her.  She had gone to medical, he was told by one of the survivors.  Riker had to meet the person everybody raved about.

     He entered medical.  The normally quiet area hummed with activity.  Automatically Riker glanced around for Dr. Crusher.  Her red hair was easy to spot in the crowded facility.  He smiled as he saw Troi with her, comforting a young girl the Dr. was treating.  Riker quickly joined them.

     'Have you seen Ensign Kyree yet Dr.?  He asked then smiled encouragement at the girl's worried look.

     'Is Kyree hurt?  She didn't tell us.'  The girl wailed.

     'No she isn't hurt.  She came down here to help.'  Dr. Crusher assured the girl.   'She is over there.'  Dr. Crusher pointed across the room.

     Amidst several children was another head of red hair.  Although with a rich, darker shading than the Doctor's, the prominent feature of this head was the two cat-like ears protruding from the thick mane.  Riker tried to think of which races had such features as he came up behind the young woman.

     'Ensign Kyree?'  Riker said.

     She whirled on her heels and stood at attention.  'At your service Commander.'   Riker had to reject the races he had picked out.  All of them had other feline features on their face.  Kyree's face was human.

     'Ah, yes, Ensign, I would like a full report on this incident, as soon as possible.'  When in doubt make them report it, Riker reminded himself of an officer maximum..

     'I have already filed a report, Commander.'  Kyree did not relax her stance an inch.

     'Oh, very good.  Carry on.'  Riker dismissed her and himself.  He wanted to read what she had to say.

*********************************************************************

     Riker buzzed at the Captain's ready room.  Then entered almost before an answer came.  Picard sat engrossed in something on his viewer.

     'What is it number one?'  Picard said, then swiveled to look at him.

     'I wondered if you had read the reports from the Hopewell?'  Riker asked.

     'Every time there is a new one that comes up.  It's incredible that many survived.  First a wormhole, then the complete shut down of main power systems.  Not knowing where they were.  The pilot and navigator attempted to rig up something that blew the cockpit, killing them both.  Then this Ensign...Kyree, takes charge and manages to keep the injured and others alive on battery back up.  While quietly depositing pockets of gaseous mestleium in regular patterned intervals to draw attention to themselves.'

     'Which the Kadak spotted and went to investigate.'  Riker finished.  'It is pretty amazing.   In fact, I think this Ensign Kyree would make a fine additions to the Enterprise.'

     'My thoughts exactly, Number one.'  Picard grinned.

     'I asked Deanna to do psychologically profile on her.  She should be joining us shortly.'  No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the door sounded.

     'Come,' Picard greeted the entering woman.  'Councilor, what do you have on Ensign Kyree?'

     'I got basic information from her personnel file.  She was born on Oradica.'

     Oradica!  I've never heard of an Oradican joining Star Fleet.' Picard said in disbelief.

     'She is only half Oradican.  She part human.  Kyree lived a very isolated life on Oradica.   Very much an outcast.'  Troi related.

     'I can imagine.  I've never heard of a half Oradican anything.'  Picard added.

     'After her mother died, Kyree was forced to leave Oradica.   The details are in her personal files.'  Troi took breath.  'The ironic thing is, she was found on Soulous 3 picking food from the garbage, by none other than Dr. Kate Pulaski!'  Troi enjoyed the astonished looks of the men.  'The Dr. cleaned her up and sent her to Starbase 29.  Kyree learned fast.  Fast enough to catch up.  And fast enough to pass the Starfleet entrance exams on her first try.'     

     'What about her mental make up?  I don't even know why I'm asking this.  Anyone keeping their head like she did on the Hopewell has answered all my questions about her mental strength.'  Picard said.

     'She does have a few problems, but it is mostly due to her isolation early in life.  Kyree has difficulties understanding social nuances.  Things you and I just take for granted.   Data probably understand more than she does.  It is hard for her to make friends.'  Troi gave examples.  But her biggest mental obstacle is not knowing who is her father.   For some reason it is extremely important to her.  And she is very self-oppressed by it at times. But she is dealing with it.'

     'Couldn't genetic test find her father for her?'  Riker asked.

     'It has.  But she cannot bring herself to look at the results.  I don't know why.'  Troi said.

     'The Oradicans recognize only mother and son or father and daughter relations.  No others count.'  Picard informed them.

     'Really?  I didn't see that in the records of Oradica.  There is very little.'  Troi commented.

     'I was on Oradica when the Federation built star base 19.  Shortly after it's completion, the Oradica council severed all ties with the Federation.  No one knows why.'  Picard recounted.  'Still, all things considered would you recommend her appointment to the Enterprise?'

     Troi smiled.  'Definitely.  I think she can find a place here. With our help.'

     'Good, The three of us concur.'  Picard taped the communication channel on his desk.  'Mr. Worf, order Ensign Kyree to my ready room.'

     Soon the young woman stood at attention in front of Picard. Riker and Troi remained to see her reaction.  Very few straight from the academy became Enterprise crew.

     'Ensign Kyree, Commander Riker, Councilor Troi, and I have reviewed your report of what happened to the Hopewell.  And we have come to the conclusion that you are Enterprise material.'  Picard said firmly.

     'Sir?  I did what I had to do.'  Kyree thought she knew what the Captain was getting at but she was not quite sure.  Humans like to speak in riddles.  Her ears flicked nervously

     'You did much more than that Ensign.  That is why I am offering you a position on the Enterprise, Ensign.'  Picard clarified his statement.

     Total shock and disbelief registered on her face.  'Me, Sir?'

     'Why is that so hard to believe?   We need people that can do what they have to do.'  Picard said undemanding.  'What is your decision, Ensign?'   He prodded.

     Astonishment still showed in Kyree's face. 'I most humbly accept the offer, Captain.'   She swallowed hard.  'I will do my best to serve.'

     'That is all I ask.'  Picard hardened his voice and added. 'And I will accept no less.'  This caused Kyree's ears to flick. 

'Commander Riker will see to your duty assignments.  Junior officers are encouraged to experience as many stations and positions as possible.'  Picard nodded to Riker.  

     'Yes, Sir.'   Kyree did not know what to say.  So she just agreed with him. 

     'Dismissed Ensign.' he said then halted her.  'Ensign?  Where were you going on the transport?'   

     'If you mean where had I been, I went to see the cave drawings on Marmicon 9.'   Kyree answered.

     'Are you interested in Archeology?'  Picard's interest was piqued.

     'Generally, no.  However, I had seen the drawings at the Academy.  It reminded me of similar ones on Oradica.  I found in a cave I played in as a child.'  Kyree's ears flatten slightly as she spoke of her birthplace.

     'How did the drawings compare?  Could you really remember the ones on Oradica to make an accurate comparison?'  Picard fired questions at her.

     'The drawings were exactly the same.   I remember everything.' Kyree explained simply.  Noting her new Captain's fascination she offered.   'I have a recording of the cave drawings on Marmicon 9, if you wish to view it.  Also I reproduced by memory the ones on Oradica, before I went to Marmicon 9, on the same recording.'

     'Yes, I would.  It's a hobby of mine.'  Picard would have like to talk more on the subject but he knew he shouldn't get too familiar with an Ensign just assigned to the Enterprise. Dismissed.'  After Kyree had left, he turned to his officers.

     'Impressions?'  Picard inquired.

     'She was overwhelmed by the offer.  She felt she had done nothing special.'  Troi commented.

     'I think she will be full of surprises.'  Riker grinned.  'Especially if Kyree can interest the Captain the very first day.'

    Picard rolled his eyes at his first officer's joke.  'You are dismissed also, Commander.'

     With a grin the big man stood and headed for the door.  'I think I'll go too.'  Troi said.  'I want to find out more about her.' 


	2. 2 First Date

Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth millions mentioned here. 

Chapter 2

First Date

   Captain's Log: 'We are on route to Starbase 41.  The colonist will be dropped off to await transportation to their original destination.'

     Captain's personal log:  'Ensign Kyree provided me with the recording she made of the ancient drawings.  The comparison is astonishing.  Oradica and Marmicon 9 are very distant from each other.   Whatever race visited both planets did so millions of years ago.  That is if the Ensign's childhood memories of the drawings on Oradica are accurate.'

     Picard sipped at his Earl Grey tea.  Idly wondering about the young Ensign.  The first couple days, Kyree had been given time to explore the ship.  Reports from Riker and others told him, she had visited with the injured from the Hopewell often, engineering had been her first stop after that and then of course Ten-Forward.  Guinan had told him all Kyree came for was to stare out into the stars.   Even Guinan seemed taken by this new crewman.  She said there's something about her that is familiar.  Whatever, the Ensign will start duty tomorrow.  Picard checked to see where Riker had put her.   Engineering, Picard wondered if Geordi ever got tired of the new ones.  Riker seemed to test them out in engineering quite a bit.  Not that LaForge would complain if they could do the job.  Shaking off his self-indulgence, Picard looked to other matters at hand that need his attention.

*************************************************************************************     

     The personnel in engineering paid little attention to the thrumming of the engine core.  The sound vibrated through the ship and could be heard or felt if one listened for it.  The only other sound in the department was a lone voice practicing lines as he checked the monitors.

     'Good-morrow, Kate; for that's your name, I hear,' Lt. Barclay changed his voice slightly.

     'Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing:  They call me Katherine that do talk of me,' He went back to his regular voice.

     'You lie, in faith; for you are call'd plain Kate, And bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate the curst. But, Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Kate of Kate-Hall,' Barclay's memory faltered.  He paused to look at a PAD he carried.  'My super-dainty Kate, for dainties are all cates; and therefore, Kate take this of me, Kate of my consolation;-Hearing thy mildness prais'd om everytown,  Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded,- Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs,--  Myself am mov'd to woo thee for my wife,'  Barclay let out his the breath he had taken to say it all.  

The Lt. paused to continue his monitor check.  He did not hear Ensign Kryee enter quietly into engineering.  Shift change wasn't for another hour yet.  He didn't expect anyone.  Barclay checked the PAD to find his place.  He muttered several lines under his breath.  He flipped through passages he wasn't interested in practicing.  He began again.

     'Nay, I will win my wager better yet; And show more sign of her obedience, Her new-built virtue and obedience.  See where she comes, and brings your forward wives as prisoners to her womanly persuasion,' Barclay pointed.  Kyree frowned and stared hard where he pointed.  But the Ensign didn't say anything.

     'Katherine, that cap of yours becomes you not; off with that bauble, throw it underfoot,' He said in a commanding tone.  Skipping a by another speech, he continued.     'Why there's a wench! - Come on, and kiss me, Kate,' Barclay made a big flourish with his hand and turned to see the confused face of the Ensign.  His face flushed and he started to stammer.

     'I was just uh,' Barclay felt his throat go tight.

     'Who where you talking too Lt.?  Kyree asked still looking around.

     'Nobody.  You see I'm trying out for this part,' Barclay tried to explain.  He saw the understanding on her face.

     'Oh in a play.  I have seen one,' Kyree nodded.  Then realizing her manners she presented herself to a superior officer. 

'Ensign Kyree reporting for duty, Sir,' she stood at attention.  

     Barclay had to smile slightly.  Rarely did even the junior officers call him, sir.  Geordi wasn't strict on that protocol.  And he didn't command the presence for people to say it automatically.  He had seen the young woman in Ten-Forward the other night, staring out the huge viewing windows.  Barclay was an expert in appearing to be interested in something but really watching the people around him.  He knew that's what Kyree had been doing.  A few times she had lost herself in the view.  But he could tell she was watching people.  Her ears would flick whenever her name had been mention, even those far across the room from her.   Barclay stared at the ensign a little bit too long.  He became embarrassed as he answered her.

     'Oh, welcome to engineering, Ensign,' He tried hard to think of something to say.  'I guess I could show you around.... I… don't know… where Commander LaForge will want you to be.'

     'Could I not just help you finish what you where doing?  Until Commander LaForge arrives,' Kyree nodded toward the monitors.

     'Ah.... yes...I see...no…Reason...why you couldn't' Barclay's hands shook as he put down the PAD.  'I was just doing routine checks and adjustments,' His voice evened out as he talked about his work.  Kyree moved to stand beside him.  Barclay was surprised to find her eyes almost level with his.  Hazel green eyes that didn't match her cat like ears.

     'You are called?'  Kyree asked.

     'Barclay!  Lt. Reginald Barclay...I should have.,'  He kicked himself for not introducing himself to her.   He turned back to the monitor and demonstrated what he was doing.  Soon he left her do a set on her own since she proved to him she could do it.  He went to check something else.  Kyree was at the monitor when Commander LaForge came in.

     'Ensign, What are you doing there?  And where is Lt. Barclay?'  LaForge looked around for the missing officer.

     'Lt. Barclay went to check the flow regulators.  The readings were off,' Kyree stood at attention to her new duty officer.  If she was reading him right, he was angry.  About what she had no idea.

     'Ensign, You're early,' Geordi forced himself to relax.  Barclay wouldn't have left her if she couldn't handle it.  'As soon as you're done there, I want to get you started doing a maintenance check on all the systems.  I know it's hum drum work but that's where you start.'  Her ears flicked at his words.

     'Sir, May I ask?'  Kyree sounded like Data.

     'Always.'

     'Hum Drum?  Does that have anything to do with the engine noise?'

     'It means boring.  Not very interesting,' Geordi clarified.  His words caused her ears to flick again but she didn't ask another question.  The Ensign quickly finished the monitor check.  Geordi set her to task on the maintenance tests.  He knew it would take her most of the day to completely go through all the systems.

     Geordi worked trying to fix the flow regulator problem Barclay had found.  At first it appeared to be a simple problem, an adjustment of the flow.  But it proved to be more difficult than he anticipated.   He couldn't quite stop the calibration at the right time.  Exasperated he called for Data to help him.  Maybe the android with quicker reflexes could do the adjustment.

     'I see your problem.  The delay time as you look at the monitor screen then back to stop the alignment is too great,' Data told him after Geordi explain the problem.

     'I know that, Data.  Can you do better? That's what I need to know,' Geordi told his friend.

     'We will find out,' Data quipped as he started the alteration run.  Three times the android did the change but again the adjustment went past the targeted number.  Data frowned as he and Geordi stared at the offending read out.

     'Perhaps, the tool could be programmed to stop the flow at the desired rate,' Data suggested.

     'Yea, I didn't want to go that route.  It shouldn't have taken this long to change it,' Geordi drummed his fingers on the engineering station.

     'Sir?'  Kyree came up behind Geordi.

     'What is it Ensign,' Geordi answered, a little more crossly than he intended.  He hated being interrupted when he was thinking.

     'The hum changes when you are doing the adjustments.  Perhaps I could change it to the sound,' Kyree volunteered.  Geordi and Data exchanged looks.

     'You couldn't do any worse than the both of us,' Geordi finally said.  Stepping aside Data offered the Ensign the tool he had been using.

     'It needs to be set at this reading,' Geordi pointed to the PAD he picked up.  Kyree nodded.

     'I will need to run the program once to hear the tone at that before the setting,' She proceeded at her commander's nod.  'Now I will make the adjustment,' not watching the monitor she poised to use the implement.  A flick of her ears told them she had used the device.  A quick check told Data and Geordi the woman had done it, in one try.

     'You did it!'  Geordi let his enthusiasm show.  'That's great.  You saved us a lot of work and time Ensign,' Geordi grinned at her.  'Good work!'

     'Your hearing must be able to distinguish tones more accurately than most humans,' Data commented.  Kyree studied the android quietly.

     'Yes, Sir,' She finally said.  The Commander seemed to need her to respond to his statement.  Kyree grew uncomfortable.  'I will return to the maintenance,' the woman retreated to the terminal she had been using.

*******************************************************************************

     Riker caught up with Geordi in Ten-Forward.  He asked about the new officer.

     'I tell you, Commander, the only one who can do maintenance runs faster is Data.   It should have taken her all day to do it.   She took three hours,' Geordi marveled.

     'She is fast!'  Riker echoed in wonder.  He smiled as Guinan placed a drink in front of him.

     'Be careful.  She can hear you,' the woman's eyes pointed to the corner where Ensign Kyree sat looking out the huge windows.  The two men followed Guinan's gaze. 'Does she talk to you?'  Riker whispered to the bartender.

     'No.  But she is very polite,' the slight smile was familiar to everyone.

     'That doesn't say much,' He countered.

     'Really?  I think it says a lot,' Guinan reflected as she drifted away.

******************************************************************************

     Dr. Crusher didn't always pick the best actors for the parts.  They all knew that.  The Doctor believed everyone should get a shot at the lead from time to time.  Her convictions also held the better actors learned more from the smaller parts.  Kyree slipped into the try outs to watch.  Most didn't notice or pay attention to her arrival.  Nothing sneaked passed Crusher.  Beverly could even tell whom she had come to watch.  Always the matchmaker Beverly purposely made Barclay go last.  All the women trying out for the lead female part already had made the attempt.

     'Reg, we need someone to read with you,' Looking around she quickly asks Kyree before someone else can volunteer.

     'Would you please read with Lt. Barclay, Kyree?'  Beverly prodded.  'It would really help us out.'

     'If you wish, I will help,' Kyree took the PAD, the doctor held out at her.

     'This is the scene we are doing,' Beverly pointed to Kyree's lines.  The woman glanced at them then handed the PAD back to the Dr.

     'But you'll need to refer it, Kyree,' Crusher told her.

     'I know what to say,' Kyree repeated her lines for the Doctor.

     'I stand corrected,' Crusher grinned.  'Please take your place with Lt. Barclay.'

     As the two performed, the chemistry between them was obvious. Barclay even seemed less nervous.

     'That was great.  We have our leads!'  Beverly announced.

     'But I am not trying out.  I was just helping,' Kyree protested.  She looked at Barclay.  A barely audible 'please!' slipped from his lips.  'Very well, I will try,' Kyree agreed to the delight of Dr. Crusher.

***************************************************************************************

    'I appreciate the help, Ensign,' Barclay said as Kyree helped him finish his shift.  'You don't have to come in early to help me.'  The woman's ears flattened slightly.

     'Do I annoy you?  When I come in early?'  Kyree watched his face closely.

     The man flushed.  'No!  I didn't mean that,' He stammered trying to find the right words.  'Most find this pretty boring,' He bailed out.

     'Hum drum?'  Kyree smiled at him.  Barclay flushed for a different reason.  Working close with her in Engineering and at rehearsals began to generate some conflicting feelings for him.  Barclay nodded at her use of the slang.  Gathering all the courage he could, Barclay blurted out.

     'Would you want to do something? Together, I mean,' He got lost in her expressive eyes.

     'But we are doing something together now.  And when we practice the play,' Kyree pointed out.

     'You're right we are,' Barclay's nerve was fading fast. 'I could show you around the ship,' He tried again.

     'I have seen most of it,' Kyree said.  But she could see by Barclay's reaction she was missing the point of his questions.

     'Perhaps we could have dinner together,' Barclay tried one more time.'

     Now Kyree understood, the symbolic pre-mating ritual of eating.  The young woman experienced the event at the academy.  After the first couple of times she declined other invitations.  The males expected her to act like human females.  Kyree sighed and dropped her eyes.  Her upbringing gave her no background for encounters with males.  Not that any Oradican male would want her.  She looked up into his eyes.  His shy non-aggressive demeanor put her at ease.  To her own surprise Kyree found herself saying. 

    'Yes, Lt. I will eat with you,' Shock registered on Barclay's face.

     'You will?  I mean good...ah...how about after your shift,' Barclay amazed himself as he managed a clearheaded question.

     'That would be acceptable,' Kyree agreed.  Not knowing what more to say, the pair turned back to interrupted work.

***************************************************************************     

     Ten-Forward was unusually crowded as Barclay and Kyree entered.  They were both still in uniform.  Pausing to search for a table, Barclay spied an open one.  Pointing to it he ushered Kyree to a seat.  Barclay noticed his hands shaking as he held her chair for her.  Forcing himself to breath deep Barclay took his seat.  All the questions he had thought of during the day had vanished from his mind.   His mouth went dry as he desperately tried to think of something.  Slowly he realized Kyree was as uncomfortable as he was.  Her ears flattened to the noise level in the bar.  Every so often they would flick at some conversation she overheard.

       'Ah How do you like the Enterprise?'  Barclay wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question.

     'I like the Enterprise very fine,' Kyree said stiffly.

     'Do you like working in Engineering?'  Barclay felt his questions return to his brain.

     'Yes, I like the department,' Kyree's short answers were getting him nowhere.

     'You will find the people here are the best,' Barclay tried a different approach.  They paused to order dinner from Guinan

     'I have not met very many,' Kyree commented.  I will be leaving Engineering in two days.  I am scheduled to report to Lt. Worf,' Finally more than just an answer to his question.  Then the content registered.

     'Worf?  Security department?'  Barclay sounded worried.

     'I am stronger than human males,' Kyree assured him.

     'Really? I...I didn't know that,' Barclay responded.  'Are all Oradican stronger?'

     'I do not think so.  I am different,' her voice showed no emotion to the subject.

       Guinan brought their meal.  She smiled encouragement to Barclay as she left.  Steam rose from the plates.  They picked quietly at their meals.  Barclay stared at his food.  The hum of the voices throbbed in his head.  He looked up and around at the others.  Familiar faces looked back.  A flash of pride went through Barclay.  Being here with Kyree, he couldn't believe it himself.  Admiringly he gazed at his date.  Kyree's eyes met his.  He could tell when she was distracted by another conversation by her eyes shifting.

     'What are the people saying?'  Barclay asked.  'I can tell you hear them,' he took a bite.

     'They are surprised to see us together,' Kyree began.  She seemed confused about something.  'What does 'cradle robbing' mean?'  The color faded from Barclay's face.   He swallowed hard.  The food got caught in his throat.  He started coughing and grabbed for his water glass.


	3. 3 Security Test

**Disclaimer: don't own things**

**    Water came to Barclay's eyes as he kept coughing.  Kyree watched concerned.**

**     'Are you all right?  Do you need more water?'  She asked.  Barclay nodded and rasped.  'I'm fine.'  Kyree got up and went to the bar.  Barclay saw her ask Guinan for water.  As she waited, a man approached her.  Barclay held his breath.  He could tell the guy was making a pass at her.  Kyree looked his way then spoke back to the man.  Whatever she said made the man slink off in embarrassment.  Thanking Guinan for the water she returned to the table.**

**     'Here, this will help.'  Kyree handed him the water.**

**     'Thanks.' Barclay managed to croak out.  Clearing his throat with the water he wanted desperately to ask about the encounter but he didn't have the nerve.  He started cautiously eating again, hoping she had forgotten about the words she didn't understand.  Kyree persist as she asked again.**

**     'The words what do they mean?  Cradle robber?'**

**     'Well....It refers to our age difference.'  Barclay couldn't look her in the face as he told her.  'They think you are too young for me.'**

**     'But I am an adult.  I do not understand.'  Kyree frowned.**

**     'Don't worry about it.  They are just trying to be funny.'  Barclay tried to put her at ease.  But he had thought of it too.  She was so young.  And so beautiful, Barclay added as he gazed at her.  Beautiful women didn't go out with him.  Kyree's exotic looks captivated him.  He continued to look at her until she looked at him questioningly.  Barclay broke off his admiring stare.  He toyed with his food a little and got the nerve to say what he thought.**

**     'I was just thinking,' He cleared his throat. 'About how beautiful you look.'   A look of surprise crossed Kyree's face.**

**     'I am not beautiful.'  She murmured.  'Males tell a women that to make her ready to mate.  Do they not?'**

**     From the neck up, Barclay flushed deep red.  It suddenly became extremely hot in Ten-Forward for him.  'Well...I suppose..um..some do.'  He felt beads of perspiration on his forehead.  'B bbut… not all.   SS Some when they admire the looks of a woman, j.just say it.'  Barclay felt helpless as he tried to explain.**

**     'Looks are important to humans.'  Kyree commented.**

**     'Yes, to some.  Most people d..don't judge people by their appearance.'  Barclay had suddenly become an instructor of human behavior.**

**     Kyree looked bewildered about something.   She met his eyes. 'Do you mind me asking these questions?'**

**     'Of course not.'  Barclay's voice cracked to show the lack of confidence he had in the statement.**

**     'You are the only one I have talked to on the Enterprise.  Besides work and the play.'   Her face softened and her eyes shifted from his to her plate.  'I do not make friends easily.  I am too different.'  She said softly.**

**     His heart melted.  Barclay found the nerve to reach across and take her hand.  'I know exactly how you feel, Kyree.  I've never been able to make friends easily.  If it weren't for Commander LaForge, I I don't know where I'd be right now.'**

**     'But you are human.  How can you not fit in?'   Kyree felt a warmth in his touch.**

**     'You don't have to be a different species to feel like you don't belong.'  Barclay knew this subject well.  'I've always been...well...shy.  It's really hard for me to interact with others.'**

**     'But you are here with me.'  Kyree wondered at his confession.**

**     A big smile flashed on his face.  His eyes shown as he said.  'I sure am.'   His smile and voice aroused a shining smile on her face.**

**     Still grinning Kyree said.  'You are beautiful when you smile.'  Barclay flushed again.  Kyree noticed but said nothing about it.**

**     The pair finished their meal slowly.  Conversation became easier.  Barclay found Kyree did not expect to have a steady flow of small talk.  Even though some of her questions put him on the spot, Barclay found he like trying to tell her about human behavior.**

**     After dinner they took a walk in the arboretum.  Barclay held her hand gently as they walked back to her quarter.  At the door to her cabin, he paused to say goodnight.**

**     'I I've had a wonderful time this evening, Kyree.  Thank you for having dinner with me.'  Barclay swallowed hard.  He would never find the boldness to kiss her.**

**     'I enjoyed our time together.   You do not mind my questions.'  Kyree smiled at him.**

**     Transfixed by her smile, Barclay stood desperately trying to find some courage.  A crewman walked by, eyeing the pair of them critically.  Whatever nerve he had gathered quickly vanished.**

**     'Goodnight.  Kyree.'  Barclay dropped her hand and backed away nodding slightly at her.**

**     With a puzzled look Kyree returned. 'Goodnight, Reg.' She watched him turn and hurry away.  Totally confused, Kyree stared at her door.  She did not feel sleepy.  She started walking in the opposite direction.  **

**Her feet led her back to Ten-Forward.  The crowd had left.   Kyree found her spot near the windows empty.  This time the few people in the bar did not interest her.  She was trying to figure out the evening.  Over and over Kyree mulled the conversations, looks and the unspoken language people seldom pay attention to. She sat with her arms around her legs and her chin resting on her knees, sighing often about things she did not understand.**

**     Dr. Crusher and Troi occupied a table near her.  The two had seen Barclay with Kyree.  Dr. Crusher had gloated about her match making until Kyree came back to Ten-Forward alone.  They watched her for a short time.  Then with a nodding glance at each other they rose and went over to the young woman.**

**     'May we join you?'  Troi asked**

**     Kyree jumped slightly.  She had been too preoccupied to hear their approach.  'I do not mind.'  She said, automatically sitting up straight and dropping her feet to the floor.**

**     'Didn't mean to startle you.'  Crusher said as she sat down. 'You must have been thinking very hard.'**

**     'Yes.'  Kyree agreed.   The one word answer made Troi and Crusher look at each other.  This wasn't going to be easy.  But Troi preferred problems like this compared to others.**

**     'We saw you with Lt. Barclay earlier.  Did you enjoy being with him?'   Troi asked.  It took a moment for her to answer.**

**     'Yes.'  She finally said, a bewilder look still on her face.**

**     Troi could feel her confusion.  'Is there a problem?  Kyree perhaps we could help.'   The girl shook her head slightly in response to the conflict with in her.  'I know you are confused by something.'**

**     'Yes, I do not understand much of human behavior.'  Kyree admitted.**

**   At least she answered with more than one word, Troi thought.  'Tell us.  Maybe we could explain it to you.'  Crusher prodded gently.**

**     Kyree eyed their friendly faces and sighed.  'I have experianced eating rituals with human males before, at the academy.'  She looked into their face to watch their reactions.  'So I know what males want and want to do.'  Troi and Crusher fought the smiles that threatened.  'I must have done something wrong.  Lt. Barclay did not even try to kiss me.'**

** 'Kyree, Reginald Barclay is a gentleman.  He wouldn't pressure you into doing something he didn't know you wanted to do.'  Troi began.  'And Reg is somewhat shy.  It may take a few dates before he will kiss you.'**

**  Kyree brightened.  'Then you do not think I did, or said something wrong?'**

**     'I'm sure of it.'  Troi patted her hand.**

**     'You like Lt Barclay.'  Crusher smiled at her.**

**     'Yes, He is very...easy.'  Kyree tried to find the words to explain.  'Easy to talk with.  He makes me smile when he smiles at me.'  She smiled with the memory.  'Although I never mated with any of the males at the academy, I did do the kissing with them.  They seemed to enjoy it.  It did not make much difference to me.   Is it for only males to like?'**

**     Both Beverly and Deanna broke into smiles.  'Not only males, females enjoy it too.'  Troi told her.  'It helps if you do it with the right male.'**

**     'Maybe Lt Barclay is the right male.  I never wanted a male to kiss me before.  And then he did not.'  Kyree said soberly.**

**     'Don't worry, he'll will have to kiss you tomorrow.'  Beverly told her.  'In reheresal.  There are.... I think three places where he has to give you a kiss.'   Kyree eyes grew big with the thought.**

**     To distract her, Troi told her.  'Kyree if there are any other things you don't understand, I'll be glad to help you, anytime.'**

**     'There are many things I don't understand.'  She sighed.  'You would never get anything else done.  Reg answered some of my questions.  Although he got very red when every I asked questions about males and females.'  Kyree commented.  'He did not like what the others said about a cradle robber.'  She frowned.  'I did not understand that either.  Once you are an adult, why would age be of consequence.'**

**     'It isn't for most people.'  Troi assured her.  'Humans do like to tease about things.  And I imagine Reg will get his share if he continues to see you.'**

**     'I know what teasing is.'  Kyree said gravely.  'I do not know why people do it.'**

**     'There are many reasons, to relieve tension, to feel superior and some times for the fun of it.  It isn't always bad to be teased.' Troi watched Kyree's face.  The young woman had drained the emotion from her expression, but the Betazoid could tell Kyree felt troubled by past hurts.  Then Deanna felt the Oradican push the pain aside with a prowess that shocked the councilor.**

**     'Are you telepathic?'  Troi asked abruptly.**

**     'Sometimes.'  Kyree answered cautiously.**

**     'Are all Oradicans?'  Dr. Crusher wondered.**

**     'No.  Not really.  A bond exists between parent and child. Until the child is mated.'**

**    Troi studied Kyree as she answered the questions about her birth planet.**

**     'Maybe your father had the ability.'  Troi tested Kyree's reactions to her unknown side.**

**     'I would not know.'  Kyree looked away from her questioners into the black of space.  Troi could not judge what the woman was feeling.  Obviously she was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, but not so she would not talk about it.**

**     Kyree turned her head to look at the door to Ten-Forward.  Troi and Dr. Crusher had not heard it open.   Lt. Worf's familiar frame silhouetted the doorway.  They watched him glance around then head for the three of them.  Troi noticed Kyree felt no intimidation by the Klingon's presence.**

**     'Ensign Kyree.'  Worf was not one for small talk.  'You have been assigned to security in two days.  I need to test your physical abilities and techniques.  When would it be convenient?**

**     Kyree had risen to the officer's greeting.  She met his stern gaze without flinching.  'Now would be fine.'**

**     Worf rocked back slightly.  'Usually one is rested before such a test.'   He warned her.**

**     'I am not tired.  Oradican days are longer than Enterprise days.'  Kyree explained.**

**     'Very well.  I can test you now in the gym.'  Worf stepped aside slightly to allow Kyree to led the way.**

**     'May we come?'  Dr. Crusher seemed a little curious about Kyree's abilities.**

**     'If you wish.'  Worf said as he followed Kyree out of Ten-Forward.**

**     Word had spread fast and a small group of spectators gathered to watch the testing of the Oradican.  Riker joined Troi and Crusher as Worf and Kyree stepped on to the mats.  Worf glared at the audience but said nothing to them.**

** 'Ensign Kyree, This is not a competition.  It is to determine your skill level in basic defense techniques.  There is no dishonor trying.'  Worf instructed.  Kyree nodded as she met his eyes.  The intense eyes of the Oradican surprised Worf.   He wondered if he might have underestimated this woman.  He stepped away from her and gave her a curt bow. **

** She bowed in response.  Worf suddenly rushed her.  Nimbly Kyree sidestepped the attack.  A foot struck Worf's backside with enough force to use the momentum of his lunge to push him to the floor.  Worf regained his feet in a second.   **

**Cautiously he circled the woman.  Her stance showed her readiness.  Worf feinted then grabbed at her again.  The Klingon had fully expected to gain a hold on the girl this time. But the agility of the Oradican foiled the plan.  He felt a wisp of air as his large hand grasped air, where her arm would have been.  **

**Worf pressed the assault with a quickness that took Kyree by surprise.  Seizing her right arm he prepared to flip her.  To Worf's dismay, the strength in Kyree's arm pulled him toward her.  She dropped to her back and easily flipped the Klingon over her head.  Kyree was on her feet before Worf landed with a thud.  **

**Instead of being angry, Worf rose with a delightful snarl on his face.   A worthy opponent, very few Ensigns caught him off guard like that.  In tests he permitted a student to flip him if they had earned it.  But very few times had he allowed it.  Worf circled Kyree to the right.  She watched him warily but with no fear in her eyes.  Worf attacked again.  Again she surprised him by not avoiding his on rush.  **

**Kyree met his charge with an offensive strike of her own.  Her quickness matched his.  And as they locked in battle, Worf knew her strength did too.  As the combat continued it became more than a test to the on lookers.**

** 'Isn't this going a little far'?  Dr. Crusher wished she hadn't come.  She never enjoyed fights.**

**     'She's all right Dr. Worf knows when to stop.'  Riker said. To himself he added.  'I hope.'**

**     'Kyree isn't afraid, Beverly.'  Deanna commented.  'In fact I think she likes the challenge.'  The slight distraction made them miss what had happened on the mats.  A loud hollow thud, made the three look back.  **

**Frozen in a ready stance the combatants stood staring at each other.  A second later Kyree crumpled to the floor.  Dr. Crusher rushed to her side.  Anger filled her as she took out her medical scanner.**

** 'I can't believe you did this, Worf.'  A quick pass with the scanner made the Dr. furious.  'She has a fractured skull.  I need to get her to sickbay.'  She glanced up for help but glared at Worf not to even try to touch the girl. She touched her con badge and ordered the injured woman and herself to be transported straight to the medical unit.  Worf followed subdued.**

**     The diagnostic beds confirmed the skull fracture.  Dr. Crusher worked to determine if any brain damage had been done.     Riker watched in silence both the Dr. and Worf.  Troi stood beside him knowing Riker was about to act.**

**     'Lt. Worf.'  Riker's voice was stern.  'What happened?'**

**     'What happened?'   Dr. Crusher turned on the first officer. 'In the interest of security he may have murdered this girl.'   **

**Crusher's teeth clenched as she spun back to her patient.  Worf's eyes held a strange worried look.     'Lt. I'm waiting.'  Riker prodded.**

**     'It was an accident, Sir.'  Worf insisted.**

**     'She's coming around Dr.' a medical aide reported.  Worf and Riker turned as the woman tried to sit up.**

**'Stay still, Kyree, You are in medical.  Please lie still.'  Dr. Crusher spoke in a loud voice to get through Kyree's fogginess.  Kyree quit her struggles.  Slowly her eyes came into focus.  She rubbed her forehead where a large bruise was appearing.**

**     'Klingon's have hard heads.'  Kyree said with respect.  Dr. Crusher grumbled under her breath.  The Oradican noticed the Dr.'s anger.  'It was not Lt. Worf's fault.  Dr.' Kyree saw the Dr. was not convinced.  'Really.  His head was coming up as mine came down.  It was not intentional.  Unfortunately my cranium is not as thick or as well developed.'  Her words cooled the Dr.'s anger.  Crusher looked at a relieved Worf.**

**   'I'm sorry about what I said, Worf.'  Beverly touched his sleeve.**

**    'Do not be.  It was my fault.  I should have stopped it.  I had what I need to place her security level.'  Worf refused to be vindicated completely.**

**    'But it was good sport Lt. Worf.'  Kyree said.  'It is not usual for me to be able to use more of my strength.  It felt right.'**

**     Dr. Crusher finished her analysis of Kyree's condition.  'Well Kyree, the only damage done is a hairline fracture of your skull.  I want you to stay here over night.   You shouldn't have any problem reporting for duty in the morning.'  Crusher wasn't use to having people calmly accept the night in sickbay.  Kyree did not raise the slightest objection.******


	4. First Kiss

**Don't own anything worth millions**

**First Kiss**

**          Night aboard the Enterprise began by a subtle dimming of the lights in the corridors.  Noise buffers softened sounds to simulate an unobtrusive lull on the ship.  The internal clocks of humans clung to the subconscious allusion.  Most of the other species on board could cope with a day and night different from their own.  A few had to spend extra time in darken quarters, to satisfy their night requirement.   Others could be on duty for a day or more before requiring sleep.**

**     In the medical unit, the light from the monitors darkened so the patients could sleep.  In the dark, Kyree lay staring at the ceiling.  She could not sleep.  The Oradican could close her eyes but she could not close her ears.  The sounds of others, in adjoining rooms, reached her with the clarity of the claxons.  A few times Kyree had thought she had succeeded in blocking the voices out.  As she began to drift off to sleep, a laugh would cut through the mist of her mind and wake her.       Soft footsteps approached in the hallway.  By the sound, Kyree knew who came into the room.   Kyree turned her head to watch Dr. Crusher. **

**      'Why aren't you asleep.'  Crusher asked coming over to her bed and smiling down at Kyree.**

**     'The sounds, keep me awake.'  Kyree answered.  The doctor crossed the room and picked up a hypo spray.  She pressed it against Kyree's neck.**

**     'You need to sleep.  This should help.'  Before the Dr. could reach the doorway, Kyree had succumbed to the drug and was fast asleep.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**     Barclay kept watching the door, nervously expecting Kyree to show up.   Usually she was here earlier than this.  A dreadfully hopeless feeling seeped into Barclay.  She must have hated last night.  Kyree must have been glad to get back to her cabin.  Barclay berated himself for thinking that a woman like Kyree would ever be interested in him.  He turned back to his job.  His spirit was desolated.**

**     "Morning Reg.' Geordi strolled in to Engineering.  The chief Engineer went the main terminal viewer and started through his daily checklist.   He noticed the Lt. had not answered.  'Good Morning Lt.' Geordi said louder.**

**     'Oh, ah hi, Commander.'  Barclay swallowed hard.  The word good stuck in his throat.  He couldn't think of anything good about this morning.   He hurried to finish his task.  It would be better if he weren't here when Kyree came in.     **

** Geordi studied Barclay for a moment.  Something was bothering the man.  He absentmindedly glanced back at the list of crew assigned to engineering today.  Geordi saw Kyree's name on the medical list.  He called up the cause.  His eyebrows raised in surprise.  **

**      'Is Kyree all right? Reg' Geordi turned to see the Lt. almost bolt at the question.**

**     'WWWWhat do you mean?   I.I.I didn't touch her.'  Barclay fumbled with the P.A.D in his hands until he dropped it.  It clattered on the floor as he tried pick it up.**

**     'I don't know what you are talking about.  But she's on sick call.   Says She and Worf knocked heads.'   Geordi told him.**

**     'What??'   Barclay paled.  'I.I.I don't know anything about that.   I..I.I left her at her cabin about 2300 hours.'  His eyes were wide with worry  'I..I..I thought she went to bed.'**

**    'Evidently not.  Worf was testing her security rating.  Records says it was just an accident.'  Geordi had turned back to his screen to hide his grin over Barclay's open concern.**

**     'Is she still in Sickbay?'   Barclay put the PAD on the worktop.**

**     'I don't think so.'  Geordi looked at Barclay hard.  'Reg, you really like her, don't you?'  Would he admit it? Geordi wondered.**

**     Barclay stammered a half denial until he saw Geordi wasn't buying it.  'Wwwwell, yea, I don't know her very well though...'**

**     Geordi started laughing.  'Sounds like you've got it bad.'  He clapped Barclay on the shoulder.  'Take off, Go see her.'  Geordi gave him a little push.  Barclay did not have to be told twice.  Half way to the door, he turned.**

**     'Commander, Thanks.'  Geordi nodded at him.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**     Dr. Crusher discharged Kyree to her quarters.  The computer had told Barclay to find her there.  Nervously her rang to enter. Kyree opened the door.  Her smile of welcome relieved the concern that he had.**

**     'Please come in.' Kyree wasn't sure if she should call him by his rank or first name at this point.  His steps were uncertain as he entered.**

**     'I.I.I heard about your injury.  A…And I just wanted to see if you were all right.'  Barclay thought he could see a slight bruise still one her forehead.**

**     'I am fine.  It was nothing.'  Kyree said.**

**     'Good.'  Barclay could not think of anything else to say.  'I'm glad.'  He felt his face get hot.  Barclay closed his eyes and sighed, wishing he wasn't so inept about everything.**

**     'Do you feel alright, Lt?'  Kyree peered into his face, confused.**

**     Barclay's eyes snapped open.  'I'm fine...Just fine.'  He backed away into the hall.  'I'm glad you're fine too.  Good day, Kyree.'  **

**     He turned on his heels and fled down the hall, leaving a bewildered Oradican behind.   He reached his quarters and retreated inside.  He leaned against the nearest bulkhead resisting the urge to pound his head against it.  Dejectedly Barclay moved around his room.  He splashed water on his face hoping it would make him feel better.  Finally he sank into a soft chair feeling as if he could cry.  His imagination fed the depression.  Why couldn't he even talk to her?  She must think him really pathetic.  What woman wouldn't?  Barclay closed his eyes to his torment and soon fell asleep in the chair.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**     A small group of mostly fellow actors stood to watch the rehearsal of the main characters.  They had learned Dr. Crusher was a perfectionist, but most began to suspect something after numerous repetitions of the kissing scenes.  Troi sat in the back wondering when Beverly would give up.  Neither Kyree nor Barclay would relax enough to enjoy the contact.  Eventually the Dr. let them go.  Troi slipped down to talk with her.**

**     'Aren't you over doing it just a little?'  She asked to Beverly's back.  When the Dr. had seen Troi, she had pointedly turned to busy herself with something.**

**     'What do you mean?'  Beverly turned slightly but didn't meet the councilor's eyes.**

**     'You know exactly what I mean, Beverly.'  Deanna retorted and followed the doctor as she tried to avoid her questioning.**

**     Relenting Beverly shrugged and said.  'They both need a little push to get started.'**

**     'A little push maybe but you're shoving very hard.'  Deanna admonished.**

**     'O.k. Okay, I'll back off.  But I tell you they are meant for each other.'  Beverly left Deanna with exasperated look on her face that turned into a sighing laugh.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**     Kyree reported to engineering later in the evening since she had missed her morning shift.  Geordi watched her more than usual for normal observation of a new crewmember.  He noticed her ears flicked sounds he had to really tune in to hear.  Her mood seemed subdued.  He shrugged to himself at the observation.  Kyree didn't talk much.  It was hard to tell.  He didn't know her well enough to tell if something bothered her.  Geordi looked away as Kyree glanced over her shoulder at him.  The engineer felt his face warm at getting caught staring at her.  The young woman rose from her station and came to the terminal beside him.**

**     'You do good work, Ensign.'  Geordi commented.  Kyree's ears flicked.**

**     'Thank you, Commander.'   Kyree had looked intently into his face for a second, like she wanted to question something but decided not ask.**

**     Geordi gave her an opening.  'Everything going alright for you?'**

**     'In engineering?  Yes.  It is good work.'  Kyree said carefully.**

**     'Good.  I heard you are in a play with Lt. Barclay.  Do you like it?'   Nothing like beating the bush a little, Geordi thought.**

**     'Yes, I am.  It is The Taming of the Shrew, by William Shakespeare.'  Her ears flattened in memory of the rehearsal she had just come from.  'It is difficult.  I do not understand much.'**

**     'Shakespeare, isn't easy when you understand the language completely.' Geordi agreed, knowing that wasn't what she meant.**

**     'I know the story.'  Kyree swallowed hard.  She glanced several times at her commanding officer, wondering about the familiarity that threatened.  At the academy, officers wanted only what they asked about.  No embellishments or excuses, just the facts were required.  This conversation fit nowhere in Kyree's experiences.**

**     Geordi stopped what he was doing and looked full face at the young officer.  'Humans on the other hand are a lot harder to figure out.'  He finished for her.**

**     The kindness on Geordi's face made her relax and smile slightly.  'You are right.  I do no understand much of human behavior.'  Kyree nodded.**

**     'Ensign, You aren't the only one that doesn't.  If you don't understand something just ask.  Most people would explain things to you.'  Geordi told her.**

**     'I know.  But at times, I do not know enough to ask the right questions.'  Kyree said quietly.**

**     'Keep asking anyway.  It's the only way to learn.'  Geordi decided to let the subject drop. If she wanted to continue it would be up to her.   He turned back to his panel.**

**     'Yes, Sir, I will.'  Kyree sighed in relief.  She went back to her work.  **

************************************************************************************************** **

**     Cards slid across the table as Data dealt another hand of draw poker.   Geordi and Worf dominated the night's winnings.  Troi kept trying but Riker was good at guessing the strength of her cards.  Bets were placed.  Data asked for the number of cards each player wanted.**

**     Geordi took two.  Then commented.  'Ensign Kyree seems no worse for wear after your collision with her, Worf.'    **

**    'Good.'  Worf said gruffly.  The Klingon would like to forget the incident.**

**     'Barclay about had a heart attack when he heard about her getting hurt.'  Geordi called the present bet.**

**     'Barclay?'  Riker tapped his cards on the table and looked at them again.  They had not changed.  He folded.**

**     'Not you too, Geordi?'  Deanna stared at him.**

**     'Me too what?'**

**     'Beverly is doing enough trying to push them together.'  She told him.**

**     'All I know is that Reg has it bad for her.'  Geordi watched the chips as she called. **

**     'Really?'  Deanna had felt Barclay's self-consciousness but with him it was hard to tell what he was anxious about.**

**     'Yea the sad thing is I don't think he knows what to do.  Especially with Kyree not understanding much about humans.  I just hope they don't give up before they give it a chance.'  Geordi frowned when Data raised the bet.  Worf grumbled but called the raise.  Geordi put his chips in too.**

**     Mmm Maybe I should talk to Kyree again.'  Troi said thoughtfully.**

**     'BET.' Worf growled.  Troi flinched but smiled at the Klingon as she called.**

**     'Full house.'  Data showed his hand.  'Eights over threes'**

**     'Full house.'  Worf sneered.  'Jacks over fives'**

**     'Beats mine.'  Geordi tossed his cards down.**

**     'Straight flush.'  Troi flourished her cards on the table.  'Finally.'   She said with glee as she raked in her winnings.**

****************************************************************************************************************

**   'Kyree! Wait up.'  Troi almost had to break into a trot to catch up to the lanky woman.  Her words stopped Kyree's forward movement.  The woman paused for the Councilor.  Troi smiled.  'You walk fast.'  Kyree simply nodded to the shorter woman and waited for her to speak.  'If you are heading for Ten-Forward, I'd like to join you for a drink.'**

**     'I did not intend to go there.'  Kyree said then noticed Troi's smile vanished.  'I will join you if you wish.'  She added kindly.**

**     'Yes, I would really like talk with you.  I might be able to help you with some things.'   Troi led the way to the lounge.  For over thirty minutes the councilor explained the ins and outs of men and women.   Troi slowly began to realize Kyree knew absolutely nothing as far as interacting with men.  Dread spread over Troi as she dug herself into a deep pit of ifs and buts.  She felt Kyree's confusion increase.  Troi watched the woman give a big sigh.**

**      'I appreciate your help councilor.'  Kyree said in an obviously automatically response.**

**     'I'm afraid I haven't been much help.  Have I?'  Troi looked the woman in the face.  Kyree shrugged.       'I know it is all confusing.  Kyree, I normally don't give advice about specific people but I do think I could help you with Reg.' Troi was rewarded by Kyree sharp look into her eyes.**

**     'I do not think he is the right one.   We kissed at rehearsals.  And it was worse than when the males at the academy did it.'  Kyree said sadly**

**     Troi shook her head.  'Kyree, don't judge that kiss.  It wasn't Reg kissing you or you kissing Reg.  Try it again, when you are alone.  I think you'll notice a big difference.'  She saw a small window of hope open in Kyree's face.**

**     'I don't know.   He has not talked to me since the rehearsal.'  Kyree frowned.  'I don't think he likes me that way.'**

**     'Yes Kyree he does. Believe me.  I do know that much.'**

**     'But he seems uneasy around me.'  Kyree stated.**

**     'He's probably scared to death.  Kyree, this is new to Reg too.   I don't think he's ever felt as strongly about anyone.'  Troi leaned forward.  'Be patient with him.  It will take time for him to take the initiative.'**

**     Kyree looked thoughtful.  'The male must be in the lead?  It is not proper for the female to start?'  She asked.**

**     'You may frighten him but it might work with Reg.  He does value honesty.'  Troi watched Kyree sigh again. 'You'll never know until you try.'**

**     Kyree looked up to the door as if seeing through it to Barclay's cabin.  'This is true.'**

**     Troi left.  Kyree needed privacy to figure out her plan.  Kyree couldn't sit still.  She roamed the halls in deliberation of all the things the Councilor had told her.  Abruptly she came to a halt.  **

**      'Computer where is Lt. Barclay?'  Kyree asked.**

**     'Lt. Barclay is in the observation room.' **

**      'Is he alone?'  The computer response confirmed this.  **

**Kyree soon arrived at the door.  It opened and she entered slowly.  Allowing her eyes to adjust to the low light level.  She saw Barclay sitting on the edge of the bay windows.  He reminded her of herself as she would stare out into space in Ten-Forward.  She watched him for signs that indicated he knew of her presence.  He had not noticed her entry.  Kyree glanced at the reflection of his face in the window glass.  So sad, she thought.  She wondered if she had caused him such pain.  Frozen, not sure if she should continue her approach, Kyree felt less confident in her chosen plan.  She almost turned and left but a hard learned lesson had taught her problems usually get worse if you don't confront them.  And at least she would know.  There would be no nagging doubt.  Kyree took a deep breath to steady her unsure voice.**

**     'Lt, May I speak with you?'**

**     Barclay jumped at the broken silence.  He sprang to his feet and banged his head on the viewing port.  Quickly Kyree was at his side.**

**     'Did you injure yourself?'  She asked touching his arm that was rubbing the red mark on his forehead.**

**     'Nnno, I I I'm fffine.'  Barclay stammered as he allowed her to pull his hand down to see.  'It's nothing really.'**

**     Kyree gently touched the small lump appearing.  'You may have a bruise.  Perhaps we should get something cold on it to keep the swelling down.'**

**     Barclay barely heard her speak.  Being so close to her, as she touched his face left him totally dazed.  Her fingers were warm and soft on his face.  His fingers acted on their own as they cautiously wrapped around her hand that still held it.  Boldly Barclay looked into her eyes.  It shocked him to see the years in her eyes did not match her physical age.  These eyes weren't a young woman's.  They had seen too much.  Or felt too little.  The fingers touching his face drifted down to his eyes.  She lightly traced his brow line.**

**     'Your eyes are pretty.'  Kyree smiled.  Reg blushed but managed to answer.**

**     'Yours are too.'**

**     A larger smile flashed on her face for only an instant.  'My mother said they are like my father's.'  Her voice held a strange detached tone to it.  Kyree dropped her hand from his face.**

**     The spell broken Barclay remembered her question.  'WWhat did you want to talk to me about?'  Kyree sighed.  Her questions seemed so far away now.  She dropped her gaze to the floor and realized he still held her hand.  The sight gave her fortitude to try.**

**     'Reg, I wish you to understand.  I do not know much about the way human males and females select mates.'  Kyree saw Reg turn red again.  'Do you mind if I am straight forward with my questions?'  She tested.**

**     'N..no  Not at all.'  Reg tried to keep lightness in his cracking voice.**

**     A frown crossed Kyree's face.  She met his eyes.  'I do not understand your response.  You say one thing but you really feel the opposite.  Is that not true?'  The Oradican studied him as he answered.**

**     'N..no, Well.'  Reg stuttered trying to explain.  'Not the opposite.  I.,.I will admit, I'm not very comfortable with certain questions but I do want to answer anything I can for you, Kyree.' **

**     'Oh, See I read your actions totally wrong.  I thought after today's rehearsal, you avoided me.  You must not have cared for the kissing.  Is that correct?'  Kyree asked.**

**     An almost gasping sigh escaped from Reg.  'Kyree it's so hard to answer that.  I...I...wanted to kiss you.  Bbbut with all those people there and everything...it just didn't turn out right.'  **

**     'You wanted to kiss me?'  Kyree smiled at Reg.  He nodded and gently squeezed her hand.  'Do you wish to kiss me now?'  She persisted.  Barclay was even more astonished when he felt himself nod in an astounded daze.  She stepped closer.  Barclay felt the warmth from her body spread through to his pounding heart.  With little hesitation, Kyree softly kissed his lips.  As their kiss ended, Barclay felt her lips smile.  The surges of desire gave him courage to pursue her lips for a more passionate kiss.  Reluctantly he released his claim on Kyree's lips.  Her eyes held a look of wonder as they gazed at each other.     **

**     'Now, I know why humans kiss.'  Kyree's breath was still a little short.  'With the right person, in the right place, it is exhilarating.'   Barclay spirits soared as he breathed in her looks.  Her face flush with excitement, he could hardly believe this was real.  And happening to him.  He wanted to take her in his arms and crush her to him.  But he was afraid he would scare her away.  Barclay took both her hands in his.**

**     'K...Kyree,  I..I care for you.'  His words seemed so shallow, so inadequate of the feeling he felt towards her.  But her warm look of infatuation made him want to laugh in delight.**

**     'I care for you, Reg.' Kyree said smiling broader in response to his.  'I feel like I have known you for always.  But I know so little about you.'**

**     'There is not much to tell…  We could go to the arboretum and talk.'  Reg suggested.**

**     'Could we not stay here?'  Kyree looked out at the stars. They seemed brighter than when she had first come in.  'We could sit and watch the stars and talk.'**

**     'I...I would like that too.'  Reg smiled shyly.  'As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where I am.'  Still holding her hands Reg led Kyree to the viewing port and helped her get comfortable.  He settled on the ledge beside her.  Into the hours of early morning, they talked.  Telling each other about their lives, their dreams.  Breaking the spell, Commander La Forge's annoyed voice came over the con panel.**

**     'Lt Barclay, report to engineering.'  Barclay gasped. 'Oh god, what time is it?  I'm late...' He had jumped to his feet to rush off.  He turned to Kyree not wanting to leave in such a rush.**

**     'Lt Barclay, respond.'  His commander's tone was not happy.**

**     Barclay tapped his communicator.  'On my way, Commander.'  He held his hand out to Kyree.  'I have to go.'     **

**     'I know.  We talked too long.  You did not get any rest.'  She pushed herself off the window ledge.**

**     'I feel fine.  I'll see you after my shift, Ok?'  He waited for her nod.  Turning on his heels, he headed for engineering almost at a run.   For once he didn't care if LaForge or Riker or even the Captain chewed him out for being late.  He would have even faced Worf.**

***********************************************************************************************************

**     The Enterprise arrived into Latrol system.  Twice as large as earth's solar system, twenty planets orbits the twin red stars.  The majority were no more than large masses of rock.  Four planets regularly erupted spewing fumes and smoke into the hazy surrounding atmosphere.  Giving a hint of the turbulence and chaos beneath kilometers of frozen gasses.**

**     As their ancestors were drawn to climb the mountains and cross the oceans, the humans on the Enterprise felt as compelled to explore space.  Seven planets beckoned.  The tantalizing incomplete data from the deep space probe trifled with their imaginations.  Capable of supporting carbon based humanoid life forms was all the first probe sent back.  The following probe confirmed this information and added it's tidbit, no intelligent life detectable.**

**     Picard had first considered dropping two away teams on two different planets.  Putting the Enterprise in a position to help either if necessary.  The away team leaders agreed the surveys would go quicker.  However, they convinced him the risk would be too great.  The first two landings had gone with out incident.  From the descriptions of the two planets, lush and beautiful, Picard was tempted to lead an away team.  He sighed, not that Riker would let him go down first.  He would have to wait until Riker considered it 'safe' enough for the Captain of the Enterprise.**

**     With Riker, Data and Worf on the third planet, Picard sat on duty in his command chair.   Unfamiliar forms filled opps and con.   Picard was use to hearing Worf's grumbling sigh from time to time.   The chief of security placed Ensign Kyree on bridge duty in his absence.  Not a footstep or even a bored breathy sigh came from the station.   Picard resisted the temptation to glance back at the Ensign to see if she was still there.  He pulled his display over to watch some of the reports come in and to occupy is mind.  Much like the first two planets, Picard noted, as he read the first few lines.**

**     'Captain Picard, ' Kyree's voice behind him almost made him jump.  'I am finding minute traces of plaraium in the atmosphere.'  Picard turned in his chair to face her.  **

**     'Interesting, Ensign.   Why should security be involved in atmospheric analyses?'**

**     'I have been looking for evidence of other space ships. Sir.'  Kyree said.  I have found it.'  Her ears flicked nervously as she spoke, but she continued.  'Only the second planet from the stars has any plaraium on it.  Logic concludes it was brought here by something.'**

**     'It could have been a meteor or merely stellar matter drift.  You only found trace particles of it.'  Picard said, closely watching the young officer.**

**     'I check both possibilities, Sir, no signs of a recent meteor activity.  And the second planet is in the wrong position for it's debris to end up on this planet.  Also the traces are too localized to be stellar drift.'**

**     Interested in her find, Picard rose to join Kyree at the tactical station.  She flipped through the data for him.  He nodded in admiration of her research. **

**      'Ensign?  What made you think there might be something to look for?'  Picard looked her in the eye.  She seemed uncomfortable by the direct stare but Kyree did not back down.**

**     'This star system hardly seems to be a natural occurrence.  I felt as security, my job would be to see if others had been here.'   Kyree stared at his hazel green eyes with an uneasy feeling.      Picard smiled slightly. **

**      'I wondered that myself.  Good work Ensign,' he reached out and patted her hand resting on the console.  Involuntarily Kyree jerked her hand away and dropped her eyes to the console.  **

**Fearing he had offended her, Picard apologized. 'I'm sorry Ensign.  Carry on with your analysis.'  He left the station.  He returned to his command chair wondering about the woman standing behind him.   Kyree stared at the spot he had touched then glanced at the man, disorient in her thoughts and feelings.**


	5. What's in a Name?

**Don't own anything worth billions and billions.                                                                  **

**What's In a Name?**

**The conference room hummed as the survey department heads talked among themselves waiting for the Captain.  All had their own stories of fascination discoveries on the planet below.  Yet the hubbub stopped when Picard entered with Riker and Worf directly behind him.  Picard called for summations and recommendations.  Should they continue exploring this planet or go to the next?  A long discussion took place.  Several departments thought a more extensive study of the atmospheres was necessary to more clearly define the possible space ship that had entered it.  Others were eager to move on to the next planet.**

**     Picard let the argument continue.  He listened to their debate back and forth.  If it got too aggressive, a single look from Picard at the agitator was enough to suppress any further out bursts.  But these were professionals.  Each listened and respected the other's persuasive talk.  The contention ran its course.  Soon all turned to Picard for a decision.  After a long silence, Picard finally asked.**

**     " Lieutenant Richardson, How long will it take to do the tests you feel are necessary?"**

**     "Six hours, tops" Came an eager answer.**

**     "You may have your six hours."  Turning to the other officer, Picard consoled.  "Lieutenant Gehring, I understand your rush to explore the unknown but remember the unknown is still with in our reach."  A grudgingly conceding smile followed the nod Gehring gave his Captain.  "Meeting adjourned."  Picard said.**

*************************************************************************************************************

**     "Excellent!  Both of you did a marvelous job on that scene."  Dr. Crusher said.    The praise caused Barclay to blush slightly.   Kyree nodded to her in acknowledgement but was unaffected by the praise.**

**     "The kiss is getting easier.  We have practiced in private."  Kyree commented.  Barclay's face turned a deep red as looks shot his way.  Kyree frowned.  She knew she had said something wrong.  She sighed and looked away from Barclay.  She would ask him about it later.**

**     "Practice makes prefect."  Dr. Crusher quipped as she tried not to burst out laughing.  Her eye caught Troi's with rebellious 'I told you so' on her lips.**

**     Rehearsal continued.   With their scenes finished, Kyree and Barclay left together.  They walked in silence for a short time.**

**     Kyree broke the silence.  "I embarrassed you, I am sorry." **

**     "Nnno, It was nothing."  Reg flustered.**

**     She stopped.  "It is something.  I do not wish to hurt you."  Kyree looked into his eyes.**

**     "You ccouldn't hurt me...you wouldn't.  I know that."  Reg swallowed.  "Yyyour honest, I wouldn't want you to change that...At least I know where I stand with you."   He managed a laugh.  "Even if you do throw a few curve balls, I can handle it."**

**Kyree smiled as his eyes turned humorous.     "I do not wish you to change either."  Kyree told him sincerely then added,  "I am hungry. Are you?"  Barclay burst out laughing then nodded.  Barclay took her hand and they headed for Ten-Forward.  They enjoyed a quick meal with easy conversation.  Soon the pair found themselves walking the spacious halls of the Enterprise.  Barclay held her hand firmly, gaining confidence as their familiarity grew.  Without thinking he asked.**

**     "Would you like to go back to my quarters and listen to some music or something?"  Barclay held his breath in realization of what he said.  But Kyree seemed unaware of the implications of the line.**

**     "I like music very much. Yes."  Kyree said.  "What kind do you like?"  She asked as they entered the turbo lift.**

**     "Country, is probably my favorite.  But I like a variety."  He paused as they stepped out.  "It depends on the song I guess."**

**     Kyree looked pleased.  "I like the music with lyrics best too.  I like to sing along.   Do you?"**

**     Barclay laughed.  "Well, yea, But I don't think anyone would want to hear me."**

**     "Why not?  You have a very pleasing speaking voice."  Kyree said.**

**     He blushed his thanks.  Then stopped in front of his door.       "Well, here we are."  Barclay opened the door.   Kyree entered taking a deep breath.  Barclay spotted discarded clothes he had neglected to take care of that morning.  He grabbed them up and tossed them in a closet.  "Ddo you want something to drink?"**

**     "Water would be fine.  Thank you."  Kyree gazed around the room.  It reminded her of him and made her smile.**

**     "Please, have a seat."  He handed her a glass.  Kyree took a seat at the end of the sofa.  Barclay sat next to her.  "Computer play music selection Barclay 1."   They sat back to listen.   After Kyree had placed her glass on the coffee table, Barclay suggested.  "We could practice our scenes while we listen."**

**     Kyree shook her head.  "I do not wish to practice the play."  **

**     "Oh, that's ok."  Barclay said disappointed.**

**     Turning to look at him, she added.  "I do wish to kiss you."  Barclay flushed as his pretense had been seen through.  He smiled at her.  Putting an arm around her, he gently kissed her.  With adoring eyes he stared into hers. **

**     "I want to kiss you too."  Her arms went around his neck as they began to kiss again.  The long embraced turned into nuzzling and cuddling.  As Reg managed to draw a breath, he whispered.**

**     "Kyree, I love you."  Her whole body tensed and she pulled away slightly.**

**     "You, LOVE, me?"  Her eyes held a look of wonder.  A little relieved he nodded.**

**     "Yyyes, I lllove you. III've never loved anybody like this before."  Barclay laid his heart open.**

**     Kyree searched his face, in awe and curiosity.  Her face turned serious.  "Reg, what does it feel like?  Love?"**

**     He didn't understand her question.  "I care for you, Kyree, I want to be with you all the time.  I think about you when you aren't here.  And when we kiss..."**

**     "No, that is not what I mean."  She touched his chest.  "How does it feel in here?  How do you know it is love?"**

**     "Oh...Wwwell, It is hard to describe."  Reg studied her face.  "Why?  I.I.I mean don't Oradicans feel love?"**

**     Her face lost all color.  Kyree dropped her hands to her lap and stared at them.  "Yes, Oradicans know what love is."  She gave a sigh.  "I do not."  A slight shudder went through her as she hunched her shoulders. "I did not have a father to teach me love."**

**     "But you had a mother.  Surely she loved you."  Reg said.  He gently covered her hands with one of his.**

**     "Mama tried but she could not."  Kyree said sadly.  "Oradican mothers can only love sons.  Fathers love daughters.   In this love they teach the child to love."  She stared at his hand on hers.  A single tear dropped on it.   "I do not know if I can ever love, Reg."  Kyree raised her face to look at him.  Would he want to be with her now?     **

**     Reg had to shut his eyes to the pain and dread in her face.  He swallowed hard.  This wasn't the way he had expected it to happen but he wasn't going to give up when he had come this far.  He opened his eyes to the same scared face.**

**     "Kyree, even if you can't, I think I can love enough for the both of us."  He felt the radiance of her smile.  Reg was transfixed as the change in her face was like a breath taking sunrise.  He had to return the smile.  "I think you are close to it.  Your smile could melt the hull of this ship."**

**     "Is that what if feels like?  A warm...shivery sensation?"  Kyree asked.**

**     "Yes, sometimes.  Love, doesn't feel the same all the time because there are so many kinds of love."  Reg felt guilty explaining.  He was hardly an expert.  He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.  "We could practice some more."  He grinned at her.  Kyree responded by kissing him.  She felt the same curious warmth as before, with more intensity.       **

**Reg let her lay her head on his shoulder as they sat back to listen to the music again.  Curiosity made him open the subject again.**

**     "Kyree, II don't understand.  Why can't mothers love daughters?"  He asked**

**     "They just can not.  There is a mental bond between Mother and son.  Father and daughter."  Reg felt her shrug as she continued.  "I had a small link with mother but she could not feel me.  I felt when she died, even though I was not with her."**

**     "That must have been hard for you."  Reg said gently.  "Kyree do you mind my questions about your world?"   He felt her headshake.**

**     "No, not from you.  Sometimes I have to talk about Oradica." Kyree sighed.  "But it is no longer my world.  I can never go back."**

**     "Why?"  Reg couldn't keep the question from slipping out.   For a long moment Kyree remained silent.  He hugged her.  "You don't have to answer Kyree.  It's none of my business."**

**     "I can answer."  She said sounding oddly distant.  "I can not go back to Oradica because I have no name."  Her explanation did not clear things up for Reg.  "I don't understand Kyree.  What name didn't you have?"**

**          "Do you really wish for me to explain?  When I have told it to other humans, they found it hard to understand."  Kyree sat forward so she could turn and look at him.**

**     "Yes, I would like to know what makes you so sad."  Reg wanted to know everything about her.**

**     "I was not supposed to be.  My mother was assigned to mate with Duntar."  Kyree started.**

**     Reg broke in,  "Oradicans are assigned mates?"  He realized he interrupted.  "Sorry go ahead."  He said.**

**     "That is another story."  She smiled at his curiosity."  'Well, my Mother did not like Duntar at all.  She did not want any part of him in her heir.  Mama and her father argued to the point of not speaking very much to each other.  My mother made a plan to mate with a total outsider.   Some humans were visiting Oradica from a space station being constructed near our system.  My mother selected one of the males staying at her father's house.  But it did not turn out the way she wanted it to.  I should have been a male.  She could control the male's body but not his sperm."  As Reg looked puzzled, Kyree added more explanation.  "You see a Oradican female can chose the time of conception.  She can store male sperm to use at the time of her choosing.   She waited almost a year after the male had left before she allowed me to grow inside of her."  Kyree said.**

**     "What about your father?  He doesn't know you exist?"   Reg asked.**

**     "No, I'm not sure how, but Mama said there were ways.  She wouldn't explain anything more.  I think she thought I would not understand."   Kyree shrugged. "Anyway, as a fatherless female, I had nothing.  I do not have a last name, as you know it.  To Oradicans it is an inheritance.  Mothers pass theirs to sons and fathers to daughters.  If my mother's father would have agreed I could have had his name.  But he would not."**

**     "Your own grandfather wouldn't give you his name?"  Reg frowned.**

**     "I would rather be nameless than carry his."  Kyree said with much bitterness in her voice.  "My mother is dead because of him."**

**     Reg felt one more question wouldn't make much difference.  "How?"**

**     Kyree still had a distant look on her face as Reg watched her remember.  "Oradica has a fragile food base.  Population is strictly controlled.  One male and one female are born to each mother.  It is a biological condition.   It is very rare for a female to have a third child.  If I had been a male, Mama would have been assigned more provisions.   She only received what she needed because to other Oradicans I did not exist.  As I grew older and bigger, I needed more than what she could provide.  I over heard some friends of my mothers telling her she fed me too much.  That she was getting too thin."  **

**Kyree snorted.  "It was a rare thing to hear another even hint that I existed.  But they did so in whispers."  Kyree took a deep breath.  "Mama steadily grew weaker.  Not only from not eating but I think her spirit was starved too.  She had wanted to change the way things were, but it did not work.  She lingered for several weeks before she finally died.  Moutcep, her father, would not allow me to see her.  I was so hungry. I had not eaten since the last time she gave me something.  I crept in to see her one night.  Mama told me I must leave Oradica before she died or it would be bad for me.  I had not seen anyone from Oradica since."**

**     A long pause of silence made Reg realize the music had stopped.  He tried hard to think of something comforting to say to her.**

**     "I did not mean to make you sad, Reg."  Kyree said.  "You did ask me to tell you."**

**     "I'm glad you did.  But I just don't know what to say.  Nothing seems right."  Reg responded.  "How old were you when you left Oradica?"**

**     "Eight of Oradican seasons.  It figures to about nine in human years."  She answered.  "I hid aboard a Ferengi trading ship.  When they found me it was terrible.   And I thought Oradica was bad.  The planet the Ferengi dropped me on was ten times worse.  I spent two years on Golt."  Reg opened his mouth in disbelief.  But didn't say anything.  "Then I talked some Klingons into taking me with them.  I could speak Klingon and I think it amused them.  They took me to Jacol.  It was not as horrible as Golt.  But I had many hungry nights there too."  She sighed.  "Until a Star Fleet doctor insisted I come with her.  And that is how I got this far."**

**     "I'm glad you can tell me these things.  I want to know everything about you."  Reg said.**

**     "Why?  I know very little about you, yet I feel I have known you for years."  Kyree questioned.**

**     "I don't really know why.  But I like when you feel comfortable enough to confined in me."  Reg replied.**

**     "I like talking to you.  You listen very well."  Kyree said. The pair gazed in each other's eyes.  Reg reach for her and pulled her close as he kissed her passionately.  Holding her tight he whispered to her.**

**     "I could hold you forever.  II wish this night would never have to end."  He told her reverently.**

**     She pulled back gently.  "It has to though.  I have duty in five minutes."  Reg looked at her sheepishly. **

**      "I guess I'll have to let you go."  His face brightened as he loosened his hold on her.  "After our shifts, we could go for a walk."  **

**     She kissed him lightly and slipped from his arms as she stood up.  "Yes, I would like that.  I have to go.  I will see you later."  Reg nodded and squeezed her hand in parting.**

**     He stared at the door that had closed blocking his view of the woman he felt so deeply for.  It scared him to feel so much for her.  What if she couldn't love him?  What if she stopped even liking him?  Questions filled with doubt flooded his mind.  Why did he always have to be afraid?  Good things like this didn't happen to him, Reg reasoned.  Something would go wrong.  He just knew it.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************    **

** Worf watched the young woman at his station as he waited for Commander Riker outside the Captain's ready room.  She ignored his stare and did her work.  He liked this female.  She would ask intelligent questions about her assignment.  And meet his eyes with out flinching.  Worf liked her initiative to check the atmosphere for security purposes.  But most of all, she had no need to make polite conversation.  The Klingon had an idea.  He stepped over to her side.**

**     "Ensign Kyree, I wish to assign you to the next planet's security force."  Worf had given her the option of passing if she did not wish to participate.  His faith in her was not disappointed.**

**     "I will do my best to serve, Sir."  At her name the Ensign had snapped to attention.**

**     "Good."  Worf studied her for a few seconds longer then turned to follow Riker just coming out of the ready room.  The pair was joined by Data and they entered the turbo lift.     Worf told them of his plans for Ensign Kyree.  Riker's frown told him it wasn't a popular decision.  But before the Commander could say anything Data commented.**

**     "That is highly irregular Lieutenant Is there a reason for your posting Ensign Kyree on the planet?      Worf couldn't think of any.  Riker stared at him as if waiting for him to answer Data's question.  Thinking fast the Klingon replied.**

**    "I believe good work should be rewarded.  Her sensor scans has proved her ingenuity."  Worf patted himself on the back for coming up with a plausible explanation.  Truthfully he didn't know why he wanted to give her a chance when other newly assigned ensigns may have to wait months for a planet side assignment.  He gave the two officers his best Klingon poker face.  Would they accept it?  Riker and Data exchanged a glance. Mimicking Worf's emotionless face, they turned to face the door.**

**     "Right Worf."  Riker said sarcastically as they stepped off and headed to the transporter room.**

***************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for the reviews!   I thought I better tell you a bit about this story.  It's old.  I wrote it at least ten years ago, mostly on an Atari ST computer (16bit 1 whole meg of memory and a 80 meg (not gig) hard drive).  Luckily, the doc files could be read by a PC, after a fashion…anybody remember ASCII?  Anyway I could transfer the story without having to retype it.  It was written before I every heard of Mary Sue.  And yes, it probably is a Mary Sue but after rereading it over the years I just couldn't just chuck it.  It wasn't too bad.  LOL.    So I'm fixing spacing and spelling errors the spellchecker catches but not much else in the story.  

_Councilor, councillor  Counselor, Counsellor  I did find all those spelling in this pocket dictionary I have.  Spellchecker doesn't like the double Ls.   And I'm supposed to pick from all those???? Makes my brain hurt.   Actually Councilor is a like a board member.  Counselor is the advisor.  I'll try to remember that in chapters to come.  Kryee got in my personal dictionary somehow.  It's out now. After saving the edited dictionary, MS Word had a cow for 3 days before I found the problem.  _

_My motto:_

_It's a damn poor mind that can only think of one way to spell a word: Andrew Jackson_


	6. Love's Reward

**        Captain's log Star Date:  4879453.4**

**     "Further scanning and analysis of the third planet has not given any us more clues to the space ship that had entered it's atmosphere.  All science stations do confirm the fact of the presence of some sort of space travel.**

**     We are proceeding to the fourth of the class M planets.  This planet is very different.  Smaller and dryer than the previous three, although still capable of supporting life, it seems out of place."**

**     Picard considered his last words, an understatement to say the least.  He let them stand.  Until more was known about the planet he would refrain from making a more subjective statement.**

**     He reached for his cup of tea.  Riker had informed him of Worf's security roster for the planet.  Picard took a sip of tea.  He wondered if it would be too much for the young Ensign.  The Captain called up Ensign Kyree's personnel file.  He had scanned it before, now he read word for word the Oradican's history.  After a few minutes he closed the file.  It was Worf's decision to make.  He shouldn't waist time double-checking his officer's orders, Picard chided himself and turned his attention to his own work.**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**     A small disagreement was heard coming from the corner of Ten-Forward.   Troi lowered her voice after her small louder out burst.**

**     "Beverly, you have to leave them alone."  She insisted.**

**     "Deanna, I'm not hurting anything.  Besides, I think they are getting along just fine."  The doctor said with smug satisfaction.**

**     "Yes, so leave them alone."  Troi repeated.  The Counselor couldn't remember a time when Beverly had been so stubborn.  With the doctor's pushy match making, Beverly reminded Troi of her own mother.  Troi decided to change her approach.**

**    "Beverly, Reg is very uneasy, about their age difference.  If you push too fast, he may think he's moving too fast for Kyree's age."  The Betazoid saw her reasoning sink in.  She gave a sigh of relief.  "I'm glad you finally understand."**

**     "Oh I understand."  Beverly gave Troi a sly look over the edge of her glass as she took a sip.**

**     "What is that suppose to mean?"  Troi had a hard time figuring Beverly out sometimes.   Even with her empathic abilities, the Doctor could lure her into believing something when it wasn't quite the way things were.**

**     "Never mind."  Beverly said.  Troi opened her mouth to answer but a touch on her shoulder stopped her.**

**     "Counselor, Doctor," Geordi stood grinning.   Troi didn't have to use her abilities to tell he had something to tell.**

**     "Sit down Geordi, you look like you're about to bust."  Dr. Crusher said.**

**     "Well, I'm not the one to spread tales around the ship."  Geordi began as he slid in beside Troi.  "But you've got to hear this."**

**     "What?"  Troi could feel Geordi's enjoyment.**

**     "Reg, came down to Engineering to talk to me about switching shifts.  So he could be off with Ensign Kyree.  I was busy so he kind of hung around waiting.  Some guys, Green, Deter, and Fisher, started teasing him about 'robbing the cradle.'  **

**Troi became angry, with Geordi too.  Why was he so pleased?  **

**"I came in just as Barclay was letting them have it.  He told them in no uncertain terms, without a hint of stuttering, to stop the harassment.  And, if they brought the subject up again, he would put them on report."  Geordi finished.**

**     "I don't believe it."  Dr. Crusher said in disbelief.**

**     "Good for Reg."  Troi tried to be more positive.  "But, it is hard to imagine.  I just had a short talk with him about the age difference..."**

**     "Whatever you said must have worked."  Geordi came back.**

**     "And you told me to leave them alone."  Dr. Crusher said dryly.  Geordi gave Troi a questioning look but she chose to ignore the Doctor's quip.**

**     "And it looks like you may be talking to the other half." Dr. Crusher nodded at the young women just entering Ten-Forward.  Her ears made her silhouette distinct.  The Oradican moved toward their table.**

**     "Well, I'll let you handle this."  Geordi patted Troi's shoulder as he got up and left.  Kyree nodded a greeting to the commander, and turned slightly to watch him move to the door.  Then the Oradican continued to the table.**

**     "May I speak with you, Counselor, Doctor? "  Kyree asked, looking at Troi curiously.**

**     "Of course.  Sit down."  Troi offered the seat Geordi had just left.   "What?"  She wondered about the way the woman was looking at her.**

**     "How long...never mind it is not my business."  Kyree stopped her question.**

**     "No, go ahead.  Now you have me curious."  Troi smiled.     **

**"How long have you and Commander LaForge been together?"  Kyree asked.  Deanna felt a panic of her own as a devilish look came to Beverly's face.**

**     "Now that's an idea!"  The doctor said.**

**     "Beverly, don't you even think about it."  Deanna warned.  Then seeing the worried look on Kyree's face Troi changed her tone when she asked.  "Kyree, what makes you think Commander LaForge and I are a couple?"**

**     The Oradican's ears flatten as she answered. "I have seen you and Commander LaForge together before...You both seem to enjoy each other's company so much.  You smile a lot when you are with him.  So does Commander LaForge."  Kyree shrugged.  "You two seemed to belong together.  You are not?"**

**     "No.  We have been friends for many years."  Troi said, affectionately thinking of Geordi.  The Counselor didn't like the scheming look on Beverly's face.  To distract Beverly, Troi reminded Kyree of her visit.  "What did you want to talk about Kyree."**

**     Kyree stared at the table for a long moment.  Then sighed as she said.  "I am so different.  I want to...please Reg.  He asked me to go for a walk with him."  The woman's problem began to pour out. "I noticed the last time...none of them females walking with males, wore uniforms.   I felt odd."  Kyree finished, looking up at the two other women.**

**     "We can help you pick out something to wear.  Want to go to your cabin now?"  Dr. Crusher assured.**

**     "I have only uniforms in my closet."  Kyree said.**

**    "That's even better...We can go shopping in the ships stores."  Troi suggested smiling.**

**     "Now?"   Kyree asked looking much happier.  In answer, Beverly rose and encouraged Kyree to follow.  Soon the three left Ten-forward and arrived at the ships stores.   **

****************************************************************************

**    While Kyree would have been satisfied with one dress, Troi and Dr. Crusher made her try on several. As Kyree model a fourth selection she reminded Crusher and Troi she had to meet Reg soon.**

**    "This will be the last one," Beverly assured her.  The Doctor picked at the dress to see if it fitted right.  "I'll do up your hair once you get dressed."  She offered.**

**"Do I have to paint my face?"  Kyree asked wrinkling her nose.  **

**"Do you want to?"  Troi smiled at her obvious disliked.**

**"No. Not really.  It makes me sneeze," Kyree replied.**

**Beverly coughed to keep from laughing.  "Then you better not.  It wouldn't be very romantic if you were to sneeze when Reg tried to kiss you."**

**"Kyree, remember, Reg likes you just the way you are," Troi said firmly.  The young woman stared at the floor for a long time.  "Kyree?  Are you all right?"  Troi watched her nod without looking up.**

**"He told me he loves me," Kyree said softly.  Troi felt an intense fear rise in Kyree.**

**"Why are you afraid?  Kyree, Reg wouldn't lie to you."  Troi assured her.**

**"I know he would not lie but…" Kyree's voice became softer as her ears flattened.  "I can not Love him.  I do not know how to love."**

**"Kyree, you'll learn," Troi said trying to make the Oradican look her in the face.**

**"I can not learn I had no father to teach me," Kyree shook her head.  "I do not want to hurt Reg."**

**Troi and the Doctor knew vaguely the importance of a father in an Oradican female's life.  Troi had to remind Kyree.  **

**"You are half human perhaps you can learn on your own."  Kyree looked up hopefully**

**"I have thought of that.  Most of the time, I seem more like humans than Oradicans."  Kyree frowned again.  "But my thought are always Oradicans."**

**"I know how that feels."  Troi smiled.  "I'm half Betazoid and half human.  I've learned the way humans think when I was studying to be a physiologist."**

**"You are half human?"  Kyree eyes were wide as Troi nodded.  "Did you know your father?"  Kyree answered her own question a second later. " I am being stupid.  I should not have asked that.  Just because I do not know mine does not mean you do not."**

**Yes, I knew my father." Troy answered anyway.**

**"Kyree, you could know who your father is, but your records say you choose not to," Beverly commented quietly.**

**Kyree's face loss all expression as she nodded.  Troi felt a deep fear rise in the woman then she felt Kyree mentally push the fear away.**

**"Where did you learn to do that?"  The Betazoid asked leaving crusher wondering what they question was about.**

**"I learned young, fear helps nothing." Kyree suddenly pricked her ears up and her eyes widened. "Reg is coming here!"**

**Grabbing the hairbrush and clips she had assembled, Beverly pulled Kyree into the changing room. **

**The door opened and Reg slowly entered the mirrored area where Troi stood on guard. **

**"Counselor, have you seen Kyree? We were supposed to go for a walk."  Reg looked around suspiciously.**

**"She will be out in a minute."  Troi said slyly trying not to smile too much.  She watched Reg begin to answer but his mouth dropped opened as a look of wonderment grew on his face.  Troi turned to see Kyree coming out of the dressing room. The emerald form fitting dress complimented her slender frame and the richness of the red hair pulled slightly to one side. Reg was completely frozen.  Troi felt Kyree begin to worry something was wrong.**

**"Reg, don't you think Kyree looks wonderful?"  Troi gave Reg a pinch to get his attention.  The man heard and saw only Kyree.  He stepped forward staring transfixed.**

**"You are so beautiful.  Do you really want to be seen with me?"**

**The worry Troi felt from Kyree was replaced by a warm hope. Kyree smiled shyly at the man.**

**"You like my new dress?"  Kyree asked.**

** Reg nodded taking her hand.  "Yes, but I love the woman inside it." Kyree broke into a smile.  She pulled her hand away to hug him.**

**Troi then knew how Kyree felt about Reg.  She couldn't tell her now.  The Betazoid held her breath to keep from blurting out what Kyree felt.**

**"I guess we'll be going," Reg grinned as he took Kyree hand.  Kyree thanked the two women and as the door was sliding shut behind her she heard an excited Troi tell Dr. Crusher.  "Kyree loves him and she doesn't even know it."  The door clicking shut muffled any response from the doctor.**

***************************************************************************************

**Reg was oblivious to Kyree's growing excitement.  He felt like he was walking on air.  Reg led her through he garden and stopped to kiss her under a Puja tree.  As the heat from their bodies warmed the air around the tree, it turned several different colors and a pleasant fruity fragrance swirled around them. **

**Reg hugged her close to him.  He had to force himself to calm down.  If he moved to fast he could ruin everything.  But Kyree wouldn't let him.  She suggested they got to Reg's quarters.**

**Soon the pair became enthralled with each other on Reg's sofa.  The dress made a contact with Kyree's body much more intimate.  Reg crushed her to him wanting her so much but afraid he would scare her away.  Reg was painting heavily as he pulled back to catch his breath. **

**"I love you Kyree," he said as he gazed into her eyes.  **

**"Kyree smiled. She was breathless too. She remembered what Troi had said. "Reg, I…I love you too."**

**"Do you really?"  Reg was shocked but please to hear her say the words.  "OH, Kyree." He pulled her close.**

**"It must be love.  Kyree said her voice muffled slightly from being held tightly.  "I feel so much when I am with you."  The woman was content to let Reg continue holding her while she spoke.  " If love feels better than this…I do not think I will ever know it."**

**Reg hugged her tighter.  His throat tightened.  He felt like crying for the joy of her.  Reg felt her pull so he released the tight hold.  She looked serious as she took his hands.**

**"Reg let us promise to be honest with each other." Reg frowned slightly wondering what she meant. "I have read much about relationships and it seems to me the main problem couples have is honest," She explained.**

**"I see.  I promise I'll always be honest with you, Kyree." Reg pledged.**

**"I promise to be honest with you, Reg." Kyree echoed and added.  That means to say what you want truthfully ….not what you think I want you to say."**

**"I understand." Reg nodded.**

**Kyree took him by surprise with her next question.  "Do you want to mate with me?"  **

**Reg's heart beat wildly at the thought.  His face flushed deep red.  He stuttered, clearing his throat with a squeak. Finally he managed an answer.  "Well…. yes, I want to make love to you very much.  But that doesn't mean yyyou have to do it to make me love you."  He watched her face and felt better as her face flushed too.**

**"I have never mated before," Kyree said shyly.  "When we kiss and you hold me so tightly I want…. something…" Kyree said softly.  "I am curious too.  I wish to know what it is like."**

**The pounding in Reg's heart drowned out a lot of her answer.  His hands shook as he caressed her face.  Gently he kissed her lips then hungrily, deeply.  Her response made him decide.  "Let's go into the bedroom."  He took her hand and with more confidence than he felt let her to his bed.**

************************************************************************************************

**After their love making Reg lay drowsily staring at the ceiling.  Kyree curled up against his shoulder.  Reg closed his eyes as Kyree idly rubbed his chest.**

**"Reg?" Kyree whispered.**

**"Mmm?"  He struggled to open his eyes.**

**"Is making love always like that?"  She asked.  Her question caused him to stir.**

**"I can't promise anything but I'll try to make it as good as I can." Reg couldn't see her face but felt her ear flick his face.  She pressed her cheek against his skin and he heard her inhale.**

**"You smell nice." Kyree commented.**

**"I don't have any cologne on." He said**

**"I am glad.  Some I do not like.  But just, you, smells good." The couple talked quietly.  Kyree told him of the assignment to the planet.**

**Reg became alarmed. "Please Kyree be careful.  I don't want anything to happen to you."  He said**

**"I will be careful.  But do not be concerned.  Nothing dangerous has been found on the other planets." Kyree reminded him.**

**"I know." He hugged her fiercely.  "I know. And you will be with others."  Reg tried to ease his worried thoughts. **

**"I am assigned to guard Commander Riker and his group.  He does not seem to need much protection." Kyree said.**

**Reg smiled at his mental picture of Riker calling Kyree for help.  Not likely.  Contented Reg closed his eyes again.  He felt Kyree shift and rise up some.**

**"Do you wish for me to leave?  So you may sleep?"  She asked.  Reg grabbed her lightly to keep her from getting up.**

**"No…no. I'm sorry.  I just feel so sleepy with you so warm beside me."  He released his hold. "Please stay and sleep with me."  Reg was rewarded with one of Kyree's broad smile.**

**"I would like to."  Kyree nestled back into the crook of his shoulder.  "Good night Reg."**

**Reg felt his chest swell with love for her. His throat choked as he responded in a hoarse whisper.  "Goodnight, my love."**


	7. On the Lip of a Lion

**Don't own anything worth trillions and trillions**

**On the Lip of a Lion**

**     Worf finished briefing his security detail just as the four survey teams entered the transporter room.  A security officer was assigned to each team.  Worf would monitor each team's movements by roving from site to site.  The Klingon turned to Commander Riker just entering.**

**     "Security detail ready, Sir."**

      **"Good."  Riker glanced at his assigned group.  "Let's go."  Without further talk, he headed for the transporter platform.  Data followed to stand beside him.  Two geologists hurried to take their place behind the officers.  Next, Ensign Kyree quietly took a place on the transporter pad.  "Energize."  Riker ordered.**

**     Riker frowned at his first breath of the hot dry arid air on the surface.  Colorless off white rocks and ground stretched all around them.  No grass, no trees, no vegetation could be seen.  His feet hadn't even moved and a light cover of dirt dulled the shine on his shoes.  It was a stark comparison to the other three planets.  He gave a go ahead nod to the scientist waiting to begin.  **

**     "Data, Is the atmosphere enough protection from the suns?"  Riker glanced up to the harsh glare in the sky.**

**     "Yes, Commander.  There is no reason to be concerned."  The android answered as he took readings on his tricorder.**

**     Riker smiled at Data's preoccupation.  Then he noticed his security officer glancing around nervously flicking her ears.  He watched Kyree for a moment.  "Is there something wrong Ensign?"  He asked.**

**     "There is death here."  Kyree said in a hushed voice as if something could hear.  Riker felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  He rubbed his neck to ease the sensation.**

**     "Could you be more specific?  Ensign?"  Riker waited as she pricked her ears up as if picking up some sound he could not hear.******

**     "No...I feel great danger."  Kyree seemed hesitant to speak.**

**     "From what?"  Riker questioned as he looked around.   Nothing was going to sneak up on them.  No bushes to hide in.  Large boulders gave no cover for anything.   The only distinguishing feature of the landscape was a dried up river bed several meters to the north.   He glanced back to the uneasy Ensign and waited for an answer.  She gave him a shrug.**

**     "I want an answer Ensign."  Riker ordered.  His stern voice caused Kyree to come to attention.  Her ears flattened.  Riker wasn't sure of the meaning of her body language.**

**     "I can tell...sometimes...when danger is near."  The woman reported with all emotion gone from her face as she stared straight ahead.**

**     "Sometimes?  Explain."  His voice was still hard.  He didn't like the sound of this.  Kyree glanced nervously into his impatient face.  Riker wasn't sure if she was afraid of him or not.  He didn't want her to be but she had to have been use to direct and difficult questioning from the Academy.  He waited.**

**     "I can not always tell if danger is present."  Kyree said.  "When I feel it.  It is real."**

**     "Sometimes?"  Riker asked.**

**     "Always."**

**     A sharp look crossed the Commanders face.  He looked around. The landscape seemed so harsh but harmless.   He stared back at the Ensign.  Riker gave a slight nod, more to himself at making a decision.  He tapped his communicator.  "Riker to Lt. Worf, A code 2 security level is in affect."  He ordered**

**     "Aye, Sir."  Worf's deep voice answered.  "Is there a problem?"**

**     "Not yet, just keep everybody one their toes.  Riker out." The Commander turned to Kyree.  "Continue your security watch."  **

**    The young officer nodded.  Riker watched her move off to follow the survey team scientists.  Her every move was guarded and cautious.  Riker became uneasy watching her tense patrol of the area.**

**     "Data?"  Riker called to the android out of eyesight.   The android soon appeared, still analyzing readings from the tricorder.**

**     "Yes, Commander?"  Data greeted him as he finished and looked up.**

**     "Data, do you read anything...anything at all that could be dangerous?"  Riker asked.  Data surprised look gave him his answer.**

**     "No, Commander.  There is nothing here.  The only abnormality is a strange energy flux under the gully to the north."   Data said.**

**     "What could cause that?"  Riker questioned troubled.**

**     "Commander, there is no reason for concern.  Many geological features could create such readings."  Data reassured him.  "Is there a reason for your inquiry?"**

**     Riker briefed Data on their newest crew's abilities.**

**     "Yes, I read that in her personnel file."  Data seemed unaffected by the information.**

**     "Oh," Riker felt embarrassed.  "I must have missed that. What did it say about her ability?"**

**     "Star Fleet Academy could not accurately test her abilities."**

**     Riker broke in.   "How come?"**

**     "In order to do so, the Holodeck mortality safety would have to be shut completely off.  Otherwise there would be no real danger.  The academy was not willing to put her or others at risk.  They assumed duty would be the best way to test it."**

**     "Great."  Riker said flatly.  He sighed and glanced at the team with the Ensign Kyree at guard close beside them.  "I wonder what she senses."  He said out loud to himself.**

**     "I do not know, Commander."  Data answered.  Riker closed his eyes at Data's unwanted response.**

**     "Continue with your scanning, Data.  Just keep alert."  Riker said.**

**     Strange shadows were cast by the rock formations as the twin suns climbed higher in the sky as the morning passed.  After four hours had passed Riker called for a break.  He watched as the scientists hurried to the transport site.  Lieutenant Gehring made a point of arriving before Ensign Kyree.**

**     "Commander, could I have a word with you?   Does the Ensign have to come back down with us?"  Lieutenant Gehring started.   "She's making us all nervous wrecks hovering about and jumping anytime someone so much as clears their throat."**

**     "She has special abilities that let her sense danger.  She feels there's a lot of danger here."  Riker explained to the stocky man.**

**     "Oh great, a empathic security guard." Lieutenant Gehring complained as he took his position to transport up.  The rest of the party gathered and they returned to the Enterprise.**

*****************************************************************************************

**     Worf and Riker discussed the Oradican's abilities at length. They decided to talk it over with counselor Troi.**

**     "I'm not sure what you are trying to ask me?"  Troi looked from one to the other for clarification.  Worf shifted uneasily without speaking.  Riker took the hint.**

**     "I'm not sure either.   Is it possible she could sense a danger like she said?"  He asked.**

**     "Anything is possible.  I've never heard of a sense like the one she describes in her personnel file.  But it doesn't mean it isn't real."  Troi said.**

**     "That doesn't help much."  Riker commented.**

**     "Sorry."    A thoughtful look crossed Troi's face.  "Maybe I can be of some help.  I have talked with her and have gotten to know her a little.  From her files she lived on several terrible places.  Barely surviving.  As young as she was, having a developed sense of danger could explain how she survived."**

**     Riker nodded.  "Thanks for the try.  We have to go.  The break is almost over."  Worf turned to leave first but the counselor stopped him.**

**     "Worf?  You believe her completely.  Why?"  Troi stared at him, wondering how Kyree had earned his trust so quickly.  Riker waited for the Klingon's response too.**

**     "I have fought with her.  There was no fear in her eyes.  I do not believe she would over react to danger."   Worf said firmly.  He continued his exit as Riker and Troi exchanged a quick surprised look and Riker hurried after the Klingon.**

***********************************************************************************************************

**     Only a few new faces greeted Riker and Worf as they entered the transporter room.  Worf had convinced him to keep the security team the same.  Kyree looked a little surprised when she was still allowed to beam down with Riker's group.  Soon all the teams became engrossed in their individual projects.    Riker wandered around with Data.  If something strange started happening the android would be the first to know.**

**     Several hours passed.  Riker had become bored with this planet.  Rocks and dust not even interesting rocks, just plain rocks.  Nothing that even made Data go into some long explanation of mineral finds.  Riker leaned against a boulder as Data took some more readings.**

**     "Data, this rock is just like that rock.  What's the point?"  He asked.**

**     "That is the reason Commander.  They appear to be identical. Any difference, no matter how small, tells something of this planet."  Data explained.  Suddenly he looked up toward the dried gully.  Riker followed his gaze.  The three scientists stood with their backs toward him.  But he didn't have to see their faces to know they were angry.  Their stance told him that.   Kyree blocked their way to the gulch.  One of the scientists moved slightly to one side.  The Ensign had her phazor drawn.**

**     "We better get down there."   Riker said.  He took off at a quick jog.   Data quickly out distance them.  Riker let him.  Data could keep things from getting out of hand until he got there.  Before Riker arrived he could hear the angry voices of the survey team.  If the Oradican spoke the wind did not carry it to him.     The people had calmed some when Riker arrived.  But the sullen looks on their faces told him it wasn't over.**

**     "Data, what's the problem?"  Riker deliberately ignored the survey team and Ensign Kyree.**

**     "Lieutenant Gehring and the other wish to go out on riverbed but Ensign Kyree believes it is too dangerous."  Data said briefly.**

**     "That's ridiculous!  What danger could be out there?  There's nothing out there!"  Lieutenant Gehring shouted hotly.  The others agreed.**

**     Ensign Kyree stood solid.  "The closer I have come to this...gulch.  It is not a riverbed.  The closer I come...I know that is where the danger will come from."**

**     "It's not a river bed?"  Data asked the scientists.**

**     "No it's not.   We haven't been able to determine what it is. That's why we need to go out on it."   The other scientist answered calmer.**

**     Riker stared at the young officer.  She was trying so hard to do her job.  Keep the survey team from harm, despite themselves.   "Do you have to go out on it to take your readings?"  He asked.**

**     "We've done all we can from here."  Lieutenant Gehring said impatiently.**

**     "Perhaps a probe would suffice."  Data suggested.**

**     "We tried several.  The energy field interfered with the navigation of it.  We can't get it where it needs to be."  Lieutenant Gehring explained.  "Commander look."  He pointed out to the gully.  Everybody turned their gaze to the gulch.  "There is nothing out there to hurt anybody."**

**     Several large rocks were the only things Riker could see. Reluctantly Riker had to agree with Lieutenant Gehring.  What could hurt them?**

**     "Why don't I take your probe out to the middle.  Would that help?"  Riker offered.  It would be a way of testing this danger sense of the Oradican.**

**     Lieutenant Gehring seemed agreeable.   "Yes, it would."**

**     "I do not recommend it, Commander."  Kyree spoke for the first time.  She was not prepared to aggressively prevent a superior officer from venturing into danger.**

**     "I know Ensign."  Riker said.  "I'll be careful."  He held out his hand for the sensor.  Lieutenant Gehring quickly produced one and instructed him how to activate it.  Riker moved to the edge and picked his way down the steep embankment.  A shower of rocks came from behind him.  He turned slightly to see Kyree following him.  **

**Riker waited for her to join him at the bottom.  "Ensign, if it is so dangerous down here, why are you coming with me?"**

**     "It is my duty to protect you, Sir."  Kyree said.  She rolled her shoulders as if trying to get rid of an eerie feeling.**

**     Riker glanced up at the others a half meter above them.  The wash would get only a slightly deeper in the middle.  "Let's go then."  He started across.  Kyree kept close beside him with her phasor in her hand.  Stepping cautiously around stones and cracks Riker tried to hurry.  Several meters from the middle, as his foot hit the ground, he pulled to a stop.  The texture and feel of the footing had changed.  The Ensign noticed too.  He heard a slight gasp as she came beside him.**

**     "This is not good, Commander."  Her voice was barely a whisper.**

**     Riker didn't like it either.  He didn't know if something was really wrong.  Or if Kyree was just spooking him.  He looked back to the bank.  They were too far to turn back.  "Steady on."  He ordered.  Gingerly Riker continued.  The soft spongy soil had more cracks. It made them have to step unevenly and off balance.  Finally the pair made it to the middle.  He knelt and placed the sensor.  With a quick touch he activated it.  He looked up at the Ensign glancing around in anticipated dread **

**     "Let's get out of here."  Kyree didn't have to be coaxed.  But she still allowed him to go first.  Barely away from the probe, Riker felt a tug on his arm.**

**     "Commander, do you hear that?"  Kyree asked.  She bumped into him as he stopped to listen.  "Do not stop!"  She pushed him onward.**

**     "What did you hear?"  He asked.  Riker kept moving.  Before Kyree could answer Riker heard an ominous rumble from below.  They started to run for the bank.  It was still twenty meters away.  Without another warning an explosion of liquid burst from beneath their feet, drenching them.  Before they had time to react another burst knocked them off their feet.  In a matter of seconds the dry gulch was transformed into a raging torrent.**

**     The first soaking had splashed into Riker's face.  Before he could clear his nose and mouth he was swirled off his feet by the watery stench.  He struggled to the surface choking.  Riker fought hard to keep his head above the water.  A ferocious undertow pulled at his body.  The water rushed him along the gulch.  He spun around so he faced his direction of travel.  He saw Kyree swimming hard a few meters a head of him.  Riker thought about Kyree's prediction of danger then he tapped his communicator.  **

**     "Riker to Transporter Room, Emergency beam out for me and Ensign Kyree."   Riker was greeted by silence.  He wondered if he could hear it over the rushing water.  He pulled it off his uniform and tapped it again.  This time he held it close to his ear.  Nothing.  This danger Kyree had warned about was getting very real Riker thought as he looked for a means of getting out.**

**     The group on the bank watched the two make it to the middle of the gully and set the sensor.  Lieutenant Gehring immediately began monitoring the readings from the probe.  Data watched over his shoulder and frowned.  **

**     "The readings are very strange."  The android commented.  Data looked up to check on his commander.  He saw them start to run.  The next moment they were engulfed and were being rushed down stream.**

**     "Enterprise, Emergency Beam out of Riker and Kyree."  Data ordered as he began racing along the bank to follow the distressed pair.**

**     "I can't get a lock on them, Commander.  Something is interfering with the signal."  The transporter attended came back.**

**     "Data, Report."  Picard's voice followed.**

**     "Commander Riker and Ensign Kyree have been engulfed by a torrent of water.  They are heading down stream.  I am managing to follow on the bank."  Data was also considering several options.  He could attempt to rescue the two.  With his superior strength he knew he could swim to them and back.  He glanced to a movement in front of him to his left.  Worf ran to intercept Data.   Data kept parallel with his floundering crewmates.  Worf joined him still running without effort.  He pointed at the pair in the water, and came to a stop.**

**     "The Ensign has caught a hold of something."  Worf gave a sigh of relief as she grabbed Riker as he came rushing by her.   "Good!"  He knew it would give them time.   But his hope was short lived.  Her grasp of his wet uniform was precarious.  The surging water's force threatened to pull him from her grasp.  The two watching helplessly from the bank could see her hold on the long up right projection slip too.**

**     "The transporter can not beam them out?"  Worf asked.  Lieutenant Gehring panted up beside the two officers.**

**     "The liquid is mostly water.  Several other elements in it."  He paused to draw a breath.  "It's ionized.  Possible it has done damage to the circuitry in the communicators."**

**     "The communicators are water proof."  Data said.**

**     "But the other elements act almost as a bonding agent.  It wouldn't take long for it to form almost a shield around it."  Lieutenant Gehring explained.**

**     Data frowned.  There went his plan to go in after the pair.  "Captain, I am open for suggestions."**

**     "What about a shuttle craft?"   Picard responded.**

**     "I do not think they have that much time."  Data turned his attention back to the two in the water.  Kyree seemed to have improved her hold on both Riker and the projection.  She was still fighting to bring him closer so he could grab it too.  Suddenly a whirlpool formed in front of Riker, adding to the drag pulling him forward.  From the middle burst a massive set of teeth.  Lunging toward Riker, opened wide, the fangs hit its target.  Riker screamed in pain and terror as the razor edges closed around his right thigh.  The Ensign's grip tightened on his shirt but the pull was too much, his uniform started ripping.  Acting quickly Kyree rapped her legs around the projection and made a desperate grab for Riker's arm with her other hand.  Riker felt he was being torn in two.   The pain in his leg was unbearable.  He felt Kyree's grip slip followed by sharp pain as he felt cat like claws gouge into his arm.**

**     On the bank Worf drew his phazor and fired at the headless teeth.  The Klingon dropped his arm in dejection.  The phazor had no affect.  Data and Worf stood watching the horror unfold unable to help.**

**     "Save yourself Ensign, that's an order."  Riker managed to yell above the noisy torrent.  The Oradican did not answer or acknowledge she even heard him.  Riker knew she had to have heard him.  Her hearing seemed to be better than Data's.  Then he felt he sink her claws in farther.  With an abrupt yank, Kyree jerked him.  The jaws clenched tighter, a sickening crunch reverberated through his body. Then he was suddenly released from the teeth.  Riker found himself pressed hard against the projection with Kyree's arms holding him to it. He grabbed a hold too. He felt weak and dizzy.  Like the life was quickly draining out of him.  The Oradican looked wildly about for help.  She spotted the people on the shore.  She could faintly hear their voices.**

**     Yelling as loud as she could.  "Commander Data can you hear me?  I can faintly hear you."**

**     "Yes, I can hear you Ensign."  Data said.  Worf and the others gave the android a strange look.**

**     "Kyree is speaking."  Data started then listened again to something the woman was shouting.  "I will speak up."  He said in a louder voice.  "We can not transport you out because of the Ionization of the water.  It forms a shield around metal."  He explained briefly.  They saw Kyree sag in fatigue.  "She can not last much longer, She had been injured too" Data said softly to the others.  He listened closely to an incoming message.  He brightened visibly.  "You may have something Ensign."  He turned to Lieutenant Gehring.  "Would the communicator still work if it had not been in contact with the water?"**

**     "Well...Yes, it should.  The energy field shouldn't affect then."  Lieutenant Gehring said confused.**

**     "Lt Worf please, give me your communicator."  Data held out his hand.   Puzzled the Klingon plucked the pin from his uniform.**

**     "What are you going to do?"  He questioned.**

**     "I will attempt to throw it to her.  Transporter room, stand by to transport to sick bay, on my mark."  Data stared at the pair for a moment judging the distance and all the other factors affecting the throw.  The others stepped back.   While a human would have seemed to put all his effort into the throw, Data made it seem like a coin toss.  Everyone held their breath as the badge flickered in the light as it sailed over the water.  Kyree was ready.  It stung as it smacked in her hand.  The next moment Riker and Kyree were transported to the medical unit on the Enterprise.**

***************************************************************************************************


	8. A plague of sighing

A Plague of Sighing

**     "Quick get a tourniquet on his leg and start a transfusion.  I'll see to her."  Dr. Crusher ordered as the injured was lifted to diagnostic beds.  She frowned.  Blood was pouring from Kyree too.  She soon found the cause.  A tooth-like projectile about an inch around stuck from her chest.  Dr. Crusher called for a nurse to set up the sterile field.  "I have to get this bleeding stopped."**

**     "Doctor, she's not stable."  The nurse warned.**

**     "She won't be stable until I stop this."  Dr. Crusher put the Oradican under sedation.  "Half-bloods don't have the luxury of easy transfusions so it's best if they keep what they have."  **

**     Dr. Crusher worked feverishly to stop the bleeding.  She had a vague picture of Kyree's internal organs.  All the medical records from the Academy had caught up with them just today.  **

**    "Set up a suction field so we can put this back into her."  The Doctor frowned as she removed the object from the Oradican's chest.  More blood rushed out.  Crusher worked frantically to stench the flow.**

**     Picard and Troi arrived in sickbay together.  He spotted Dr. Crusher, too occupied to bother greeting anyone.  He heard Troi gasp and move closer to him.  Picard looked to his first officer.  The cause of the councilor's shock was obvious.  Though the bleeding had been stopped the impact of seeing Riker's severed limb made him blanch too.  Another Doctor tended to Riker.  Picard wondered, almost angrily, why Dr. Crusher wasn't working on him.  He touched Troi's arm.  She looked at him with tears in her eyes.**

**     "At least he's alive."  Troi's voice shook.  He nodded to her and squeezed her arm.**

**     "He will be fine Deanna.  They've gotten to him in time."  **

**Picard assured her. The diagnostic panel showed low, but strong vital signs.  She leaned against him in response.  They both turned to hurried footsteps behind them. Barclay almost knocked into them as he entered the room.  His face went white as his gaze went pass them and saw Dr. Crusher working frantically on Kyree.**

**     "Oh God, NNo."  He stepped forward shaking so hard Picard and Troi thought he might pass out.  They each took an arm to steady him.  In a daze, he glanced at both of them.  "SSshe...cccan't die.  She just can't" his voice became a pleading whimper.**

**     "Cardiac arrest, Dr.!"  The nurse said.  "Flat line!"   Dr. Crusher kept to her attempt of halting the bleeding.  A full minute had passed before she responded.**

**     "Cardiac stimulation now.  Setting 10" The Doctor's order caused a strange look from the nurse.  The nurse keyed in the setting and gave the charge.  The Oradican's body jerked violently.**

**     "Again!"  The Dr. ordered after the first attempt failed.  Crusher's eyes were glued to the monitor.  With great effort the lines slowly began to lift.   Dr. Crusher sighed, as the readings grew slightly stronger.  "Ten ccs of hyroxin.  And start a Genetic match test on all Enterprise personnel.  If we have to give her some fluid, the match should be at least fifty percent, since we will have to filter a lot out of it."  Crusher told the nurse.**

**     "Yes, Doctor."  The nurse responded.**

***************************************************************************************************

**     Picard and Troi supported almost all of Barclay's weight as they pulled him from the medical unit.  They took him to a waiting area next to medical.  Gently they eased him down on the sofa.  The man was still shaking hard.  Troi sat down beside him holding onto him.  Picard went to the food replicator and returned with some water for him.  Troi had to help Barclay take a sip as his trembling hands spilled water from the glass.**

**      Picard went back to the medical unit, knowing Troi could take care of Barclay.  It would help her get her mind off Riker.  Picard now understood why Beverly had not worked on Riker.   The Ensign was in far greater danger than Riker.  A severed limb, although physiologically damaging, wasn't life threatening.**

**     Picard stood quietly watching Dr. Crusher punching her bio-scanner.  She looked back and forth from it to the panel beside the Oradican's bed.  The lines had not risen from Picard's perspective.  He waited.  He knew Beverly well enough not to interrupt when she was trying to figure something out.  His patience paid off.  He saw her come to a decision.   The Doctor gave her patient a hypo-spray.  Picard glanced to the monitor to see the affect.  The young woman's life signs rose slightly.**

**     "Damn."  The Doctor sighed.**

**     "It rose some."  Picard commented to see if Beverly was receptive to visitors.**

**     "Not enough."  Crusher said impatiently.  "Not near enough."**

**     Picard wasn't sure how to interpret Beverly's mood.  It could go either way.  He was spared further attempts when Worf and Data entered sickbay.**

**     "How are they, Sir?"  Worf asked glancing at the injured but directing his question to Picard.**

**     "Commander Riker will be all right."  Picard nodded toward the other side of the medical unit where another medical team still worked on Riker.**

**     "Kyree is barely holding her own."  Dr. Crusher answered for him as she came to stand beside them.  Worf and Picard looked at her expectantly.  "I can't get her to stabilize.  For a human she didn't loose that much blood.  I don't understand why she hasn't responded to my treatment."  The Doctor was thinking out loud, not purposely explaining things to the others.  "I hope we can find a close enough match for a transfusion."  She added returning to her patient.**

**     "I have to see her!"  Reg almost shouted at Deanna.**

**     "You can't see her like this, Reg."  Deanna countered.  "You have to calm down first.  If you walk in there again without control of yourself, Dr. Crusher won't let you see Kyree until she is done treating her.**

**     "I...I...I know."  The man slumped in his seat.  "I..I love her, so much.  I don't know what I'll do if..." Deanna felt the fear build at what Reg left unsaid.**

**     "Reg, whatever happens, you can survive it."  Deanna was going to say more but she saw Reg was in his own thoughts.  "She loves you too Reg.  Kyree may not know it, but I felt it from her."  To Deanna's surprise Reg nodded.**

**     "She told me...last night.  B..before we made love."  Reg sighed.  Deanna stared at him.  This man has come a long way, she thought.      "Please, Deanna, I have to see her."  Reg pleaded with her again.**

**     "You have calmed down.  Stay that way."  Deanna rose still holding his hand.  "We'll go see her, together."   Reg stood and allowed her to lead him to be led to the medical unit.**

**     Worf stood speaking with the Captain and Data.  Troi felt the fear increase in Reg as they saw Dr. Crusher still working on Kyree.  Troi looked up at Reg when he pulled his hand loose from her's.   Reg looked like he was in a daze.  He slipped quietly to the right side of Kyree's bed, with his back to the monitors.**

**     "Oh, Kyree," Reg spoke so softly Troi could barely hear him.  "Please wake up."  Dr. Crusher looked up in surprise.**

**     "I don't believe it."  The other turned to the Doctor for an explanation.  She pointed to Reg, who was oblivious to everything but Kyree.  "The minute he spoke her vital signs went up."  They watched as Reg took one finger and lightly traced her lips.  "He did it again!"  The Dr. said excitedly.  Her fingers flew as she entered data into her bio-scanner.  Dr. Crusher looked up from her figuring.  "Reg, keep talking to her."  The life signs continued to rise as Barclay complied with the Dr.'s request.**

**     "Is she stabilized?"  Picard asked.  He had drifted over to the foot of the bed. **

**      "No, but she's better off than what she was" Crusher sighed.  "We have more breathing room."**

**     "Doctor Crusher, the computer has a match for a transfusion." The nurse interrupted.**

**     "Good.  Get them down to medical as soon as possible."  Crusher said still involved with the increased vital signs.**

**     "No need, Doctor."  The nurse said smiling.  "Captain Picard is already here."**

**     Beverly saw her own surprise reflected in Picard's face.   He recovered quickly.  "What do you need me to do?"  Picard said.**

**     "I can't leave here.  Marissa will see to it."  Beverly said.  **

**     Before Picard was ushered away, he spoke.  "Data, you have the con."**

**     "Yes, Sir."  The Android nodded to him and left to take his post on the bridge.**

**     Dr. Crusher continued to monitor the increases caused by Reg's presence.  He held he hand and said her name several times.  The Dr. was surprised again.  Kyree opened her eyes and looked his way.**

**     "Reg."  The young woman's voice was weak.**

**     "Don't talk.  I'm here.  I'll always be here." Reg assured her.**

**     Dr. Crusher shook her head.  "I don't know how this is possible."  She mumbled to herself as she stared at the readings.**

**     "What?"  Deanna asked.**

**     "She shouldn't be conscious.  Not even close...yet she is." Beverly said.**

**     "Is that bad?"  The councilor wondered.**

**     "No, not for her.  I get to feeling useless when my patients get better without my help."  The doctor answered.**

**     Deanna looked over at Riker.  The medical team had left him.  She drifted over to his right side.  His smile was stiff and grim.**

**     "How are you doing?"  She asked taking his hand and touching his cheek.**

**     "I'm alright."  Riker swallowed hard.  "How is Kyree doing?"**

**     "It's not your fault, Will."  Deanna told him.  The man was silent for a moment.**

**     "If I would have listened to her, Kyree wouldn't be fighting for her life right now."  Riker dejected.**

**     "If she wouldn't have joined Star Fleet, the same thing could be said.  Will, everybody knows about the risks.  I shouldn't have to tell you about them."   The counselor reminded him.**

**     'This is different, Deanna.  My mistake in judgment caused this.  You didn't see the dread in her face when we went out on to that dry bed.   She knew something was going to happen.  But she went anyway."  Riker argued then sighed.  "She came to protect me."**

**     "I would say she did a her job very well then.  Wouldn't you?"  Troi countered.   Riker stared blankly not answering.  "Will, you know, Worf, Data, me and a lot of others would have risked as much to save you."  She stopped him from interrupting.  "AS would you for anyone on this ship. "  Troi finished and looked across to Kyree.  "I don't know why but I don't think she's going to die.  I know Beverly doesn't feel as confident but I feel a great will to live in her.  More when Reg talks to her."   Troi felt Riker's mood change.**

**     "What can I say to her?"  He shook his head.  "You where right? It sounds so inadequate."**

**     "You'll find the right words to say.  You always do."  Troi reassured him.  The doctor assigned to Riker told Troi to end her visit and let the injured rest.  Deanna told him she would be back soon and left him to sleep.**

************************************************************************************************************


	9. Such We Be

**Such We Be**

**     A small moon drifted into the range of the large viewing screen on the bridge.   The planet below gave no hint of the hidden malevolence.  Occasionally a sparkle would flash from the surface.    Data knew the cause was the minerals in the soil and the reflection from the two suns.  Worf entered the bridge and went to his station.  Data noticed his subdued manner.  The android was not sure of the exact cause.  Data refrained from looking at the Klingon.  The most likely factor would be Riker's injury.  Data reasoned.  And perhaps Ensign Kyree's too, he thought.**

**     "Commander, I am picking up four objects coming from behind the two suns." Worf said, interrupting Data's reasoning.**

**     Data turned to look at the Klingon.   "Analysis?"   A frown deepened on the security officer's face.  **

**"Inconclusive.  A strange energy field surrounds them.  Perhaps, the ships that have been on this planet have returned.  The objects have changed course, toward us."  Worf raised his head as if to see them on the viewer.**

**     "On viewer."  Data ordered.  The brightness of the two suns caused everyone but the android to shield their eyes.  "Mask out photosphere."  With the blinding light gone, four irregular shapes could easily be seen moving quickly away from the suns.  **

**     "There are more than four things out there.  Three more larger in mass, moving slower then the four."  Worf studied the sensors.  "The larger ones seem to be towing something."**

**     All attention focused on the main viewer as they watched the objects draw closer.  "Data to medical."     "Crusher here," **

**     "I know you can not leave sickbay Doctor, if you have a moment to monitor the objects heading towards us, your analysis would be appreciative."  Data rose as he spoke.  "And as soon as Captain Picard is available, he is needed on the bridge."**

**     "Understood.  I'll take a look."   A long moment passed, Dr. Crusher came back.  "Captain Picard is on his way, Data.  I need more information to make an analysis.  Keep me posted.  Crusher out."**

**     "Those things are changing shape as they move."  The Ensign at opps commented in a puzzled voice.**

**     The door of the turbo lift opened with a swish.  Captain Picard and Troi hurried down the ramp to the command position.  "What do we have, Data?"**

**     "Uncertain, Sir."  Data nodded to the four objects heading towards them.  The android relieved the ensign at opps.**

**     "Captain, these things will reach the Enterprise in 4.37 minutes."  Worf reported. His eyes glared a challenge at the viewer.**

**     "Data, what are they?"  Picard watched with intense interest.  He had encountered space creatures before, not on good terms either.**

**     "Inconclusive, Captain.  The objects are not spaceships.   The energy emissions are similar in nature to the ones we recorded in this planet's atmosphere."**

**     "You said similar, not the same."  Picard grasped at the few facts coming his way.**

**     "The slight variations suggest a individual signature rather than species difference."  Data reported.**

**     "They are alive?"  Picard stared at the viewer.**

**     "Yes, Sir. I believe so."**

**     Drawing on a past experience with creatures living in space, Picard ordered the shields up.  He wanted to leave them down, to show no hostility towards them, but the risk was too great.  He retreated to his chair and waited for the creatures approach.**

**     "Mr. Worf transmits a greeting of welcome on all channels."**

**     "Transmitting now, all channels, with universal translator tied in."**

**     "We do not know if they are intelligent."  Data reminded.**

**     "Nothing ventured nothing gained, Data."  Picard quipped.  He knew it was a long shot.  He glanced at Troi.  He could tell she was reaching out to them.  She shook her head.  Picard wasn't sure of her meaning.**

**     "Counselor?"  Picard prodded gently.  "Anything?"**

**     "I'm not sure.  There is something there but..." Troi closed her eyes for a moment.  "It may be so alien, I can't understand it."  She finished with a shrug.**

**     "Two minutes to contact."  Worf growled.  He didn't like these 'things' floating around in space.  His words turned everybody's attention to the viewer.**

**     Tumbling over each other as they came closer, the amoeba like creatures almost looked playful.  If they hadn't been twice the size of the Enterprise they would have.  Picard mused.  Arm like projections would form on one and punch at its companions.  Twisting and shifting in shape the foursome, frolicked as they drew nearer.  Suddenly one stopped dead in space.  Picard knew the Enterprise had been seen.  The other three seem to notice their companion's attention on something.  All three froze, a moment of slight hesitation, then the four's shapes spiked like sea anemone.  Contortions wracked the creatures as they scrambled into each other.  With a burst of speed, the four shot away from the Enterprise, towards the three larger creatures.**

**     "They have achieved warp 1.5, in their retreat."  Data reported.**

**     "It was a retreat.  Wasn't it?"  Picard considered, he leaned toward the woman beside him. "Counselor, Tell me if I'm wrong, it looked to me as if those...creatures just 'screamed and ran'" Picard looked at the Betazoid.**

**     She nodded.  "Perhaps their shape changes are their language."  Troi suggested.**

**     "Interesting, Counselor, I will attempt to translate them."  Data rose from opps and hurried to science station one.**

**     "It seems our friends are as leery of us as we are of them."  Picard watched the screen as the four reached the larger three.  The smaller ones darted in and around the larger shapes, shifting shapes and swirling around as the larger ones continued its steady pace toward the Enterprise.**

**     "Captain, I have something."  Data said in triumph.**

**     "Let's hear it, Data."**

**      "Calm, calm, children.   Peace, nothing will be allowed to harm you.  What has frightened you so?"  A cheerful voice asked.**

**     "A bug, A big big Bug."  A young excited voice answered.**

**       "It is sucking the crops dry."  Another younger voice added.**

**     "Come see,  *, Come see."  A third urged.  A fourth voice echoed the third.**

**     "Alright, for a moment.  But I cannot allow my piece to drift.  If three of you will tow it, I will take Golo to show me your bug."**

**       "Sounds like we are about to get looked over again."  Picard stood.  "Data how can we communicate with them?"**

**     "I'm afraid that is not possible." Data turned and walked to the railing " While we can translate their shape language into words, it is not possible for us to translate words into body language."**

**     Picard nodded.  Obvious after Data said it.  He turned back to the viewer.  Picard considered all of his options.  He could leave, although, the reaction to movement would be unpredictable.  He favored staying and trying to find some way of communicating with them.**

**     "SEE, there, Magro, near that brown plant."  The smaller creature's surface had spiked as it neared the Enterprise.**

**     "MMMMh.  It is not a bug, Golo. I have seen creatures like this though."  The large creature came closer."**

**     "Captain," Troi said uneasily.  "They are coming closer."**

**     "I realize that Counselor."**

**      "Never speaks.  Hard shell.  Not like us."  The large shape continued toward the Enterprise.  Without warning a thin probing arm flung out at the Enterprise.  It tapped the hull of the saucer section. Reverberations shook the ship.**

**     "Damage?"  Picard held his breath.**

**     "The shields held.  Only a slight drop in power."  Worf reported with satisfaction in his voice.**

**     "Let's back off a bit" Picard rose to stand behind the navigator.  "Ensign, reverse one quarter impulse for five seconds."**

**       "See Golo,  your bug is responsive to stimulants."**

**     "Magro, Why is this plant brown?  I think it did something to it."**

**     "Go look then, I'll wait here."  With that the smaller one made a large detour around the Enterprise and entered the planet's atmosphere.**

**      "Captain, the smaller creature has circumvented the planet and is returning."  Data reported.**

**     "Magro, Everything is brown, The plant is sick.  I think it is dieing!!"  The young excited voice matched the sharp spike surface of the creature.**

**     The larger creature did not respond immediately.  But remained almost motionless.**

**     "Captain!"  Troi stood in alarm.  "It's going to do something to us."**

**     "Reverse full impulse."  Picard ordered, returning to his seat to face the Counselor.  He could see the fear in her eyes.  "Break orbit and plot a course away from this system."**

**     "The creature has fired something at us!"  Worf warned.  Before he could analyze it, the substance had engulfed the ship.  All power cut off completely.**

**     "LaForge, where is auxiliary?"   Picard asked, listening to the uneasiness of the crew in the total darkness.**

**     "You should have it now, Captain," LaForge told him. "But that won't last for long.  Auxiliary is down to thirty percent and falling."**

**     "Data analysis?"  The Captain asked.  With no response coming from the android, Picard turned to look at the science officer.  "Data?"  The android stood staring blankly.  Data's head jerked several times.  Worf grabbed his arm to steady him.  Picard and Troi hurried to Data's side.**

**     "The substance engulfing the Enterprise must be affecting Data's systems as well."  Worf apprised.  The android jerked again.**

**     "Yes, systems are...." Data's voice sounded strangely tired. "Are...not reliable."  A jerk in his arm broke Worf's grip.  The swing came dangerously close to the Captain's nose.  Picard jumped back as he felt the breeze.**

**     "He is dangerous like this."  Worf grabbed Data again, but knew the hold could be easily broken by the android.**

**     Picard sighed, they needed Data so much, but he knew Worf was right.   "Take him to a security cell."  Picard turned away so not to see any reaction in Troi or Data's face.**

**     "Security?  Captain, don't you mean medical?"  Troi followed him down the ramp.**

**     "Counselor, medical does not have the restraints powerful enough for Data.  The only other alternative is to shut him down completely.  I would rather not do that."  Picard turned to face her.   He softened his voice.  "Hopefully he will still be able to help from there, without any risk to us."**

***************************************************************************************************

**     Riker gripped the bed as the Enterprise was rocked.  He had seen Picard hurry out of sickbay.   Nobody told him anything.  Only by ease dropping on a conversation did he learn about the space creatures looking the ship over.  He wondered if it was like Junior, one that had thought the Enterprise was its mother.  The Ship shook again, and all the lights went out.  Riker held his breath.  Slowly the auxiliary lights lightened the room.  Medical was in chaos.  He propped himself up to see how Kyree was doing.   Only a nurse hovered around her, evidence that the young ensign's condition must have stabilized.  As he eased back down, a flash of red hair stopped him.**

**     "Doctor who's hurt?"  Riker asked as he noted her medical kit.     She paused and came to his bedside. **

**     "Data, the substance covering the ship is affecting his systems.  He's in a security cell."  Her voice gave hint of her displeasure.  "You should be resting."**

**     "I'm not tired.  Doctor, find a way to get me to the bridge."  He sat up and swayed slightly.**

**     "Will, don't be difficult.  In a couple of days, you can be fitted with a prosthesis.  Don't rush it."  She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to lie back down.**

**     "Beverly, we may not have a couple of days.  This ship can't afford to have both the first officer and second officer out of commission."  Riker stared her down. "Come on, Beverly, we may not have time to debate this."  The Doctor shook her head but her face softened at the same time.**

**     "Will, it's not going to be easy.  It takes time to learn to use a Baudlet-leg."  She warned.**

**     "Then give me a temporary simple peg leg!  I don't care what, but I'm needed on the bridge."  Riker had to check himself to keep from shouting at her, but his volume had gotten the attention of others in medical.**

**     "You really think that would be much easier?"  Beverly almost laughed.   She threw up her hands.  "You can't damage the nerve endings or a prosthesis, later on, might not work.  The best I can do is a pair of crutches. Take it or leave it."**

**     "I'll take them."  Riker said without hesitation.  He practiced with them, making it across the medical lab smoothly on his second try.**

**     Dr. Crusher watched Riker's broad shoulders flex as he hobbled out of sickbay.  She tried to justify in her mind the reasons for letting him go.  The whole exchange had happened in less than five minutes.  She glanced at the astonished faces around her.  No doubt the doctor treating Riker will have a few words with her later.  She resumed her interrupted task and headed for security.**

**     "Careful Doctor.  He will strike with force."  Worf warned as Dr. Crusher entered the cell, after he had lowered the force field.**

**     'I'll be careful."  She said distracted.  All her attention was on her patient now.  "Data, Can you hear me?"  The android's body gave a jerk.  She took it as a yes.  "Data do you have any suggestions of what we can do to help you shield your systems?"  Dr. Crusher asked as she passed a medical scanner over him.  "I'm getting intermittent failures of all your muscular system and voluntary responses are erratic.  Even your servo mechanisms seem to be affected."  Dr. Crusher paused to give Data a chance to respond.**

**     "Sit...Spot...Feline friend" Data spouted.   A slower labored voice seemed more coherent.  "Perhaps...a...force.... field...." his body jerked violently.  The Dr. jumped back.  "SUIT."   The volume of the last word hurt Beverly's ears as it echo in the cell.**

**      The Doctor looked at Worf.  "Would that be possible?"**

**     "It is possible, but other than Commander Data, Commander LaForge would be the only one with the expertise to construct such a suit."  Worf considered.**

**     "And he is need in Engineering."  Crusher sighed.  Her mind raced trying to find a solution.  "What about Commander Riker and you Worf?  You both know your way around his systems.  If you need to confer with Geordi..."**

**     "Commander Riker is in sickbay."  Worf reminded her.  **

**     "By now he's probably on the bridge."  Crusher gave him a sheepish look, without bothering with explanations.  Worf gave her a hard stare.  She tapped her communicator.   The noise normally emitted sounded flat.   "Crusher to Commander Riker."**

**     Picard felt relieved as young Ensign Mercer on duty at opps finally succeeded in restoring the sensors and the main viewer.  Strange not having his main people to count on.  It was hard placing his trust in these people he barely knew.  But he knew all the crew on the bridge had been trained and tested.  They would have to prove it now.  He hid any hint of doubt of their abilities, in his orders and requests.  Although he found himself standing at Lt. Roger's side watching her analysis of the film covering them.  Picard had to admit she was efficient. **

**The two space creatures had joined the others still making their way to a large asteroid between this planet and the suns.**

**     "Captain, the creatures are still 'talking' do you wish to hear them."  Mercer reported.**

**     "Yes Ensign, let's hear what they intend to do."**

**     "Magro, Do you really think it did harm the plant?"  An adult voice questioned.**

**     "I'm not sure, but I have made sure it doesn't do any more damage."  Magro replied.  "We will get this plant started then all of us will determine what to do with it."**

**     "Captain, it keeps referring to the planets as 'plants," Troi commented.**

**     "I've noticed that."  Picard felt the seeping of a realization. As the facts took hold he gasped and stood up.  "They have started all of these planets!  Or plants."  He whirled to the officer at the science station.  "Is there any way to verify that?"   Picard knew the statement lacked rationality.  He needed facts to back it up.  If it would do them any good at a time like this, he considered.  "Never mind, for now.  Continue with the analysis on the substance, Lieutenant."  Picard couldn't keep the regret completely out of his voice.**

**    Picard barely heard the swish of the turbo lift doors opening. A normal back round noise for the bridge but when the sound of it closing seemed delayed, Picard turned to see the cause.  The grinning face of his first officer, quickly schooled itself into a more serious look, suitable for greeting his Captain.**

**     "Commander Riker reporting for duty, Sir."  Riker hobbled off the lift to meet the Captain half way.**

**     "Number one in my ready room."   Picard moved pass him and led the way.  As the door closed behind Riker, the Captain turned.   "Will, this is not necessary.  You should be in sickbay."**

**     "Captain, my leg is gone, not my mind."  Riker's grim assessments made Picard turn away and walk to the desk.**

**     "Will...What did Dr. Crusher say?"  He could hardly believe Riker left medical with her permission.**

**     "She said, if I break my neck don't blame her."  His response made the Captain smile slightly.**

**     "Nor me."  Picard stared at the tall man, his face sobered.  "We...I do need you."  He briefed Riker on the situation, as the first officer watched the bridge log of the creatures flicker by.**

**     "This stuff...analysis hasn't been much help yet.  Too bad Data can't help."  Riker flipped threw several screens of figures.  He felt a dull ache from his leg.  He fought the impulse to reach down and rub what wasn't there in front of his Captain.  He was glad of the con call that distracted him.**

**     "Worf to Riker."**

**     "Riker here."**

**     "Commander, to help Commander Data, he has suggested creating a force field to filter out the effects of what is surrounding the ship.  Since LaForge is needed in engineering, Dr. Crusher suggests you and I make the attempt."   Worf explained.  With a nodded from Picard, Riker answered.**

**     "I'm on my way."  Riker hobbled out of the room.**

********************************************************************************

**     Kyree woke with a start.  Where was she?  What happened?  With the fog of medicine and sleep slowly lifting familiar sounds and smells calmed her wildly beating heart.  She started to sit up.**

**     "No you don't."  Dr. Crusher's hand stopped her.  More gently she chided her patient.  "You just be still and we'll get along fine."   The Dr. noticed the slight confusing on Kyree's face.  "What do you remember?"  She asked.**

**     Kyree considered for a long moment.  "Everything now.  But something is.... wrong...no different."  She said puzzled looking into Dr. Crusher's face.**

**     "Wrong is right."  Crusher said without smiling.  Quickly she told the woman the ships problem, but the puzzle look only deepened.**

**     "No I did not mean with the ship.   I mean with me.  There is something different.  I feel.... strangely.... I do not know how to say it."**

**     Concerned the doctor, check all the readings and did several scans.  Shaking her head, she answered.  "I see nothing wrong...your readings are getting stronger..." she mumbled to herself.  "No signs of rejecting the blood transfusion...wait...what is this?"  Dr. Crusher looked up sharply at Kyree.  "You are pregnant!   I don't understand this at all.  You weren't pregnant 12 hours ago.  There's no way...Barclay and you could...." Crusher stopped as she saw the color drain from Kyree's face.  A look of utter horror froze was on the Oradican's face. **


End file.
